Lost Innocence
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Slash Erik/Charles. Lorsqu'on se rend compte que Schmidt a fait bien plus de ravages qu'on ne le pensait. Que sa cruauté a fait de deux petites filles des victimes. A présent, la mort de Schmidt n'est plus un objectif. C'est un défi. ABANDONNEE (désolée, ça va faire trop longtemps et mon style a trop changé)
1. Leib und Seele

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.  
>Me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction de X-men First Class.<br>Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui viennent me féliciter, souvent les mêmes, et je voudrais tous le faire un petit coucou.**

Voila c'est fait, passons maintenant à la présentation.  
>Ceci est une histoire plus longue que toutes celles que j'ai déjà faite.<br>D'après une estimation très vague faite à la louche, je pense qu'elle fera une petite dizaine de chapitres.  
>Il y aura un ErikCharles évidemment mais pas tout de suite. J'aime que les choses se fassent lentement. Surtout que...  
>J'ai placé trois OC dans cette fanfiction. Au début, j'étais un peu réticente à cette idée mais je me suis rendue compte que ça pourrait faire une bonne histoire.<br>Aucun de ces OC n'aura une relation amoureuse avec l'un des personnages de Marvel.  
>Car si il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas, ce sont les relations entre les personnages et des OC ou des self-insert. (pas que ça vire au grand fantasme hétéro mais c'est tout comme).<br>Au fait, je vais faire beaucoup de référence à des faits réels qui se sont passés durant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale.  
>Il y aura quelques incohérences, je m'en excuse d'avance.<br>Mais je vous expliquerais en quoi j'ai du modifier mes sources.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Leib und Seele.**

Lorsque nous atteignons un certain seuil de douleur, nous nous évanouissons. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que notre corps ne ressent plus. Le seuil de résistance est propre à chaque personne. Une personne plus fragile et réceptive aura plus de mal à supporter la douleur, alors qu'une personne aguerrie sera plus apte à faire face longtemps à ce qu'il subit. Ce genre de caractéristiques ne sont valables que chez les humains normaux. Mais qu'en est-il des mutants ? Et spécialement des télépathes ? Eux qui sont si sensibles, même endormis, aux pensées des autres. Qui a-t-il de plus bruyant que son propre esprit noyant dans l'agonie ?

Sheila hurla de nouveau en se débattant vivement. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent le long de ses joues tachées par le sang. Ce n'était même pas le sien. Ce qui était encore pire. Une poigne de fer l'obligea à fermer sa bouche, puis l'empoigna par les cheveux pour la relever de la table en fer où elle était couchée. Ses yeux fous roulèrent dans ses orbites, cherchant en vain quelque chose qui aurait pu la sauver. Mais rien n'était à sa portée. Même son pouvoir dont elle avait à peine appris l'existence. Un homme aux yeux d'un bleu aussi froid que la glace vint lui faire face avec un sourire. Il était horrible. Horriblement faux. Horriblement cruel. La jeune fille voulut lui planter ses ongles sur ce visage, sur ce masque. Sheila avait peur. Elle aurait voulu que tout cela ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Elle aurait même préféré mourir maintenant que subir encore ce qu'on venait de lui faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Pas tant que sa sœur soit encore entre les griffes de cet homme. Un voix la tira de sa torpeur. Vibrante de colère. C'était de l'allemand. Il lui semblait entendre un mot.  
>Un nom.<br>Schmidt ?  
>La peur reprit le dessus et Sheila cria de toute ses forces. Peut-être que je lui exploserais les tympans, pensait-elle en souriant amèrement. Mais rien n'y faisait et le <em>monstre <em>était toujours là, vivant. Ses forces quittaient doucement son corps. Il était peut-être temps de partir de ce monde après tout. Quelque chose lui empêcha pourtant de se reposer en paix.

- Ta sœur est dans la pièce d'à côté. Susurra doucement le _monstre_ en ricanant. Si tu veux qu'elle survive, tu vas devoir mettre un peu du tien.

Sheila écarquilla les yeux, bien éveillée à présent, une boule dans la gorge. Elle jeta un regard horrifié vers l'homme, le suppliant silencieusement. La panique remplaça la lassitude.

- Elle ne mourra pas tant que tu feras ce que je te dis. Maintenant, réessaye. Tu vas t'introduire dans la tête de ce garçon et lui faire subir les tortures que je t'ai faites mais grâce à ton don de télépathie. Et si tu n'y arrives pas... Tu sais ce qui arriveras.

Sheila pinça les lèvres comme si elle avait mangé un citron trop acide puis se redressa, le dos aussi droit qu'elle put. Un enfant se tenait assis non loin d'elle, aussi terrifié que la petite fille. Il devait avoir quelques années en moins, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés par la saleté. Humain sûrement. Juif.  
>On pouvait sentir son dégoût à au moins des centaines de kilomètres. C'est en tout cas ce que ressentit Sheila lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa future victime. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle n'avait rien demandé, qu'elle aurait préféré se tuer que de lui faire subir ça, qu'on la menaçait pour lui faire des choses abominables. Mais la rancœur du garçon lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.<br>_Espèce de monstre !_ Criait-il dans sa tête. _Tu n'est qu'un monstre !_  
>Sheila se figea, touchée au plus profond d'elle même. Non, le monstre, ce n'était pas elle. C'était Schmidt. CE N'ETAIT PAS ELLE ! La mutante se prit la tête entre ses mains en gémissant. Un grondement sourd sortit d'entre ses lèvres, gercée après avoir autant hurlé. Son bourreau semblait prendre ce comportement comme une bénédiction et félicita la jeune fille.<p>

- Maintenant, utilises ton pouvoir ! Ordonna-t-il.

Sheila se déroba de l'étreinte douloureuse de l'homme, se dirigeant vers son martyr. Il tremblait de tout son corps, comme si il faisait froid. Aussi froid que les yeux de Schmidt. Une main tendue vers lui, l'autre contre sa tempe, Sheila avançait. Lorsqu'elle toucha le front du garçon, sa décision était prise.

- Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Puis la télépathe se concentra, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas très dur de trouver les pires cauchemars de ce gamin pour les faire remonter à la surface, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de subir. Tout était une question de haine... Et de douleur.  
><em>Souffre ! <em>Pensait-elle très fort. _Souffre et meurs !_

* * *

><p>Laélia sursauta en entendant le cri qui provenait de l'autre côté du mur. Une goutte de sueur perla doucement à travers son visage tuméfié. Quelque part dans sa tête, une lueur se débattait, espérant vainement que cela ne soit pas sa sœur qui était là bas mais bien une inconnue. Une envie irrépressible de vomir lui tenaillait la gorge. Elle fusilla la porte de sa chambre, cherchant en vain à trouver une solution. Sa mutation était inutile. A quoi bon être spéciale si elle ne pouvait même pas s'échapper d'ici ?<br>Finalement trop fatiguée pour réfléchir ne serait ce que cinq minutes d'affilée, Laélia se coucha sur le flanc, à même le sol. Il n'y avait aucun meuble à l'intérieur de la cellule. Rien si ce n'était qu'elle. Cela créait une ambiance étrange, à la fois glauque et surréaliste. Des bruits de pas la firent tressaillir mais elle n'eut pas la force de se relever. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, priant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.  
>Réminiscence.<br>Elle rouvrit les yeux brutalement au moment où deux hommes l'empoignaient pour la redresser. Les souvenirs ne l'avaient finalement pas aidées. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais Laélia devina aisément ce qu'ils allaient faire.  
>Ses pieds frôlèrent le sol, mus par une force qui lui était inconnue. Peut être était-ce la force du désespoir ? Elle se laissa traîner quelques secondes à travers les dédales du complexe puis leva la tête. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Laélia se demanda même un instant si ils ne faisaient pas à chaque fois le même chemin, juste pour l'embrouiller encore un peu plus. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière pour permettre à ses cheveux de ne plus lui cacher la vue, tout en observant ses ravisseurs du coin de l'œil. C'étaient des soldats. Des nazis. Même si elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, un seule pichenette de l'un de ses hommes l'enverrait au tapis. Et qui sait ce que pourrait endurer Sheila à cause de cela. La jeune mutante ne put retenir sa question.<p>

- Pourquoi est ce que vous faites ça ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas spécialement à entendre une réponse. En fait, elle n'en voulait même pas une. Tout ce qui se passait était illogique. Cela dépassait l'entendement du raisonnable. La guerre, les ghettos, les génocides, la discrimination,... Il n'y a aucune raison. Juste de la folie. Laélia songea un instant comment elle s'était embarqué dans cette affaire avec sa sœur. Tout ça parce que leurs propres parents faisaient partis de la Résistance ! Une larme perla le long de sa joue, voyant l'effroyable tableau de l'évidence s'immerger en elle. Si elles étaient restées toutes les deux en Irlande, tout aurait pu bien se passer. Elles ne se seraient pas fait raflées par les SS lors d'une attaque à Utrecht alors que leur mère venait tout juste d'aider d'emmagasiner une cargaison d'armes à bord d'un bateau français. Non, tout aurait pu bien se passer. Oui, Laélia pouvait encore le voir. Les grands yeux, immenses et vides, des femmes croisées dans le camp où elles étaient obligées de fabriquer des armes pour leur propre ennemi et qui iront, bientôt, être tournés vers leurs maris. Oui, elle pouvait exactement les voir. Comme une photographie gravée à tout jamais dans la rétine, brûlant les couleurs qui s'y déposaient. Et à travers ces yeux si vides, Laélia avait pu distingué une flamme de haine. Non pas contre les soldats allemands mais vers elle. Elle et sa sœur. Ces deux petites filles qui avaient réussis à éviter les pires châtiments, évitant les camps, évitant les gardes, évitant de travailler, évitant même les numéros.  
>Mais à quel prix ?<br>Si Schmidt était le prix, Laélia l'aurait sans doute laissé sans aucun regret à ces juives si maigres. Non, Schmidt n'était pas un cadeau ni une bénédiction. Il signifiait tout simplement leur mort. La mort de leur enfance.

* * *

><p>Combien de temps avaient-elles attendues ?<br>Un ans... Deux ans...  
>De leur prison de peur et de souffrance, on pouvait entendre des rumeurs. L'Amérique allait les aider. L'Amérique avait la solution. Laélia allait avoir dix ans. Sheila onze.<br>Un ans...Deux ans...  
>Cette longueur indéterminée avait fini par les plonger dans la lassitude. Depuis le début de leur incarcération, les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas vues une seule fois. Et qui sait si elles se seraient reconnues par hasard dans le couloir. Elles avaient tant changées. Les cernes noires, les joues creuses, le corps amoindri, les cheveux ternes... L'une vivait avec la haine, l'autre avec l'espoir. Mais chacune se battait, à sa manière.<p>

Combien de temps avaient-elles souffert ?


	2. Feuer und Flamme sein

Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre.  
>Ce sera le dernier instant de calvaire, ensuite on pourra enfin voir Charles et Erik.<br>Désolée si l'histoire est particulière, surtout avec les OC mais c'était un peu un défi personnel.  
>J'aimerais vous dire en tout cas, que j'accepte tout les reviews, même les plus négatifs.<br>Au moins, je pourrais m'améliorer...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : Feuer und Flamme sein.**

Le tout premier contact avec l'irréalité de la chose est sûrement la plus cocasse. Que se soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, il n'y a pas de plus amusant que de se rendre compte que l'on peut brûler à distance le bureau de son père qui vous a durement punis pour une cause plus ou moins juste ou non. Bien sûr, c'en est de plus étrange quand on réalise par la suite que personne ne vous soupçonne, comme si il était tout à fait normal que cela ne soit pas vous mais bien un pyromane qui en voudrait secrètement à votre dudit père. Maddox ne trouvait pas cette situation bonne ou mauvaise. C'était un fait paradoxalement normal qui s'imbriquait parfaitement à son tempérament et même à sa vie. Le problème n'est survenu que par la suite. Comme un incendie, Maddox était né flamme pour devenir brasier. Sauf que dans son cas, l'image est elle-même à prendre au premier degré. Pour dompter le feu qui était en lui, rien de mieux que le service militaire obligatoire. Et heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme avait un sacré talent pour survivre à travers les _fields_. Mais ce n'était pas là qu'il découvrirait l'horreur humaine. Non, ce n'était ni dans le sang, ni dans les champs de guerre, ni à travers les décombres et les cadavres. Non, ce fut près de ce camp, dont le nom imprononçable lui échappait encore aujourd'hui. Là où le mot misère, douleur et mort côtoyait celui de l'atrocité.  
>C'était un camp spécialisé pour femmes. Et près de celui-ci, un étrange bâtiment aux fenêtre closes. Maddox avait été tout de suite interpellé par l'étrange bâtisse froide, surtout au moment où il vit un homme y sortir en courant, l'air plus satisfait que jamais.<br>Il aurait pu le poursuivre, voir même le tuer d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais quelque chose le retint. Dans ce qu'était à présent une ruine de pierre et de fusion, se tenaient deux petites filles accrochées l'une à l'autre, aussi maigre et pâle que des squelettes. Leurs regards transperçaient le soldat avec inquiétude, lorgnant l'arme pendu à son bras. Un mouvement de la main les fit sursauter et Maddox n'eut pas le choix. Il dut lâcher son fusil pour ensuite rejoindre les fillettes qui pleuraient à présent. Elles n'avaient pas de tatouage mais l'une d'elle, celle qui avait le regard le plus sombre et les traits les plus tirés, semblait avoir été marquée au fer rouge. La marque avait été fait à la va-vite, brûlant son flanc de sa morsure.

Sûrement d'il y a quelques minutes. Il les prit toutes les deux entre ses bras, essayant de calmer leurs sanglots. Sa mâchoire se contracta en sentant à travers ses vêtements à quel point les gamines étaient maigres. A sa plus grande surprise, il sentit une présence dans sa tête, comme si un courant d'air chaud venait de passer à travers ses oreilles. C'était un souffle distinct, qui pourtant, lui semblait étrangement lointain.  
><em>Ne nous laisse pas.<em>  
>Maddox comprit alors que c'était l'une des filles. Laquelle, il ne le sut que bien après. Mais il devina aisément quelque chose qui, maintenant, lui réchauffait le cœur. Il n'était pas seul. Et ces petites filles ne le seront plus non plus.<p>

* * *

><p>Les yeux à moitié clos, Sheila respirait tranquillement les dernières minutes de ses vingt-quatre ans. Une odeur, à la fois rare et chaleureuse, s'était échappée de la cuisine. Ses membres encore engourdis par la moiteur de la nuit de mars, s'étirèrent automatiquement lorsqu'elle se mit au bord de son lit, les jambes tendues vers l'avant. Elle remercia en silence sa sœur qui avait eut la bonne idée de ne pas la réveiller brusquement pour cette journée si spéciale (bien qu'il n'y ait bien qu'elle pour trouver cette journée particulière). La jeune femme enfila un pantalon, profitant pleinement de cette nouvelle mode qui consistait à s'habiller comme un garçon puis s'admira un instant dans la glace, le torse totalement nu. Sa poitrine était peu développée, ne marquant que très brièvement sa silhouette. Un peu plus bas, aux travers des côtes, se tenait toujours le sceau de Schmidt. Sheila ne put retenir une grimace, et cacha bien vite cette horrible cicatrice à l'aide d'un vieux pull noir qui avait autrefois appartenu à sa mère. Sa haine la faisait avancer. Et chaque jour, la marque le lui rappelait, telle une petite voix lui murmurant combien elle avait souffert aux côtés de sa sœur. Cette dernière avait tout oublié heureusement. Être télépathe avait parfois ses avantages. Les pas de Maddox derrière sa porte l'arracha à ses pensées. L'homme ne les avait plus quittés depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et c'était peut être mieux pour tout les trois. C'était devenu un peu leur grand frère, de sept ans son aîné. Sheila inspira profondément puis colla un sourire extatique sur ses lèvres qui oubliaient parfois ce qu'étaient d'être étirées par autre chose que le cynisme.<p>

- Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine, réceptionnant au passage une fusée aux longs et interminables cheveux bruns.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Cria Laélia avec l'intention d'embrasser les deux joues de sa sœur.

Son cri venait sûrement de réveiller tout le voisinage mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en plaindre ni s'en soucier. Maddox quand à lui, ne put s'empêcher de faire des yeux ronds, faisait largement comprendre à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas été plus discrète qu'un pachyderme dans un magasin de verrerie. Finalement, il vint jusqu'à Sheila et lui souhaita également un très joyeux anniversaire.

Après quelques accolades et questions foireuses telles que « Alors, ça fait quoi d'être vieille ? » ou encore « Tu sens déjà les rhumatismes ? », les trois amis s'installèrent autours d'une vieille table en bois, vestige d'un passé lointain.

- Vous avez bien dormi ?

C'était Laélia, toujours curieuse des songes fantasmagoriques que pouvaient avoir sa petite famille.

- J'ai fait des rêves assez... Horribles. Avoua Sheila en se frottant les yeux. Mais ce ne sont que des rêves après tout.

Un sourire amer vint se peindre sur la bouche de la jeune femme. De son côté, Maddox fronça les sourcils. Lui, il se souvenait de tout. Être télépathe avait parfois des désavantages. Sheila pinça les lèvres, se demandant un instant si son pouvoir lui avait amené une seule chose de bien dans sa vie. La réponse était évidente.

Elle ne savait pas lire dans les pensées. Mais elle savait plonger dans vos plus horribles cauchemars.  
>Elle ne savait pas aller dans vos souvenirs. Mais elle savait vous les voler.<br>Elle ne savait pas communiquer. Mais elle savait vous faire entendre ses propres pensées.  
>Toujours à sens unique, pensa Sheila. Ce pouvoir n'avait rien de positif ni de salvateur.<p>

- Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

La voix de sa sœur la ramena sur terre, le front légèrement plissé par l'anxiété.Les deux filles se fixèrent un instant, le brun confrontant le bleu. Finalement, Sheila répondit de sa voix grave.

- Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis contente d'être à vos côtés en tout cas.

Elle prit les mains de ses compagnons de vie et ferma un instant les yeux, goûtant à ce que le destin lui avait laissé de mieux. L'amitié. Son esprit vagabonda un instant, survolant le périmètre que son pouvoir lui avait administré. Elle put ressentir un instant la présence des voisins, des passants et même ceux des enfants qui dormaient encore, à l'intérieur de leur orphelinat. Ce n'était que des lumières dans son âme mais Sheila pouvait les sentir palpiter doucement, comme une multitude de petits cœurs n'attendant qu'à être repêchés.

- On avait pensé qu'on pourrait ailler boire un coup ce soir. Ça nous ferait du bien de sortir.

C'était Maddox. Il était le seul de la bande à aimer abandonner sa routine pour aller s'amuser dans des bars mais il était vrai que pour une fois, l'homme avait raison. Cela faisait presque une semaine que les deux filles n'avaient pas mis un pied dehors.  
>Sheila par méfiance, Laélia par habitude. Cette dernière hocha la tête, satisfaite que quelqu'un prenne une initiative.<p>

- Pas de problème. Tant que l'un de vous n'essaie pas de me bourrer. Je déteste ça et il pourrait y avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

- Tu sais bien que ce ne sont pas dans nos habitudes. Morigéna Maddox. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas non plus des grands buveurs, hein Laélia ?

- Moi oui, mais toi... C'est encore à prouver !

- C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a jamais vu boire une seule goutte d'alcool.

- Bah, je suppose que c'est pour la même raison que vous deux. On ne sait pas ce que ça donnerait si on ne contrôlait plus nos pouvoirs.

Les trois mutants firent silence un instant, plongés dans de longues réflexions sur ce qu'on appelait communément « pousse-au-crime ». Somme toute, ce n'était pas si grave. L'humain n'est pas obligé de boire pour être heureux. Le mutant non plus.

- J'ai repéré un endroit qui n'a pas l'air trop mal, tout près d'Oxford. C'est une amie qui me l'a conseillé.

- La fille aux yeux vairons ?

- Ouai. Elle m'a dit qu'on y trouvait des personnes intéressantes.

- Elle entendait quoi par « intéressantes ? ».

- Je ne sais pas, elle a commencé à me parler d'hétérochronie puis j'ai décroché.

Sheila haussa un sourcil, les deux mains jointes où reposait à présent sa tête. Oxford n'était qu'un refuge de riches à papa et d'étudiants qui vivaient en plus grande harmonie avec les grands bâtiments immaculés qui leur servait d'école ainsi que de la débauche bourgeoise. Un monde bien trop différent du leur mais qui semblait si propre. Une propreté un peu effrayante pour ceux qui avaient vécu dans la noirceur de la réalité. Mais Sheila haussa les épaules. Après tout, un peu de lumière même naïve lui ferait peut être du bien.

Le soir arriva bien vite. Bien que l'été approchait inexorablement, la journée paraissait toujours aussi courte pour les trois compères. Maddox conduisait une vielle voiture dont la carrosserie n'arborait à présent que la pellicule d'une couleur qui devait sûrement bien lui aller aux temps de leurs grands-parents. Elle pétaradait et sentait fort le gaz mais cette petite casserole était sûrement l'objet le plus important que le jeune homme possédait.

- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour le bruit ? Hurla Laélia en rigolant, essayant en vain d'aller plus fort que le vacarme que créait la voiture.

- J'essaie mais c'est du boulot !

Maddox aussi avait crié, l'air désolé. En somme, ils arrivèrent à Oxford, presque à moitié sourd mais déjà pliés de rire. Maddox dut même aider les deux sœurs à sortir, tant elles étaient peu habituées à rouler dans ce genre de locomotion.

- Où se trouve ton fameux café ? Demanda Sheila lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à s'extirper de sa prison de fer, tout en se massant les reins.

- Pas loin. On peut le voir d'ici.

En effet, quelques lampadaires éclairaient la ruelle, permettant aux deux jeunes filles d'apercevoir un établissement propret qui se mélangeait parfaitement aux édifices de pierres environnants. Tout semblait luxueux. La lumière était partout, ainsi que des personnes grouillant dont ne sait quelle fourmilière humaine. Sheila se colla contre sa sœur, légèrement pâle

- Il y a tant de monde

Maddox se retourna vers elle, surpris.

- Pourtant nous sommes en début de soirée. Il y a beaucoup moins de personne que...

- C'est bon, je suis peut être lente mais pas bête non plus. En avant ! Bande de _Muschel_!

Le dernier mot avait été craché avec hargne, comme si Sheila y mettait toute sa haine. Ce qui devait être sûrement le cas. Elle utilisait rarement l'Allemand mais il lui arrivait de temps en temps que, sans faire exprès, elle en lâchait une bribe. Bien que cela ne soit pas du tout sa langue maternelle, la jeune fille avait pris un soin consciencieux à apprendre cette langue. « Pour me rapprocher de Schmidt » avoua-t-elle un jour à Maddox, lorsque celui-ci lui demanda la cause de ce mélange de dialecte. Ce dernier lança un regard gêné vers son amie, puis lui emboîta le pas quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte du café.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à maintenant.<strong>  
><strong>On se retrouve dans le troisième chapitre ?<strong>  
><strong>Quelques reviews ?<strong>

**Dank !**


	3. Katz und Maus spielen

Rebonjour à tous et à toutes !  
>Je voudrais juste vous dire quelque chose : Pour le moment, je poste extrêmement vite mais ça ne durera pas longtemps.<br>C'est juste que là, j'avais déjà écrit les deux chapitres à l'avance et que j'avais envie de les poster vite.  
>Surtout le troisième chapitre que tout le monde attend puisqu'il y a Charles et Erik XD<br>Désolée, il est un peu plus court mais il vaut mieux que je stoppe à ce moment là.  
>Le prochain sera plus long, je vous le promet.<p>

Bonne lecture et merci à Duneline d'être aussi fervente ! (et aussi Sirius08, même si tu n'aimes pas les OC's !)  
>Et désolée pour la mise en page mais chaque fois que je clique "save", c'est comme si je n'avais rien fait. RHAAA<br>Bisooous ! :-D

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Katz und Maus spielen.**

L'homme crachait ses poumons à grand coup spasmodique sous les regards inquiets des membres de la CIA.  
>Sous la lune gibbeuse et les phares du bateau, on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux froids toiser avec mépris et colère les rangs qui lui faisaient face. Alors qu'il allait déchaîner sa fureur sur ces hommes aux teints rendus blafards par la peur, l'homme sentit une chaleur l'envelopper doucement. Il redressa la tête, surpris par toute la tranquillité qui auréolait son nouveau protecteur.<p>

- Je me nomme Charles. Et vous ?

- Vous êtes celui qui s'est introduit dans ma tête. Grinça le mutant, hésitant entre le courroux et la béatitude envers cet être aussi étrange que lui. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà la réponse à votre question.

Un grimace contrite s'épanouit sur le visage dudit Charles qui prit l'initiative d'emmener l'homme dans sa propre cabine, repoussant avec calme Moira qui voulait s'approcher d'eux. Le télépathe força l'homme à s'asseoir sur une chaise, le recouvrant d'une deuxième couverture puis posa devant lui deux tasses remplies d'un liquide fumant.

- J'aimerais que vous prononciez votre nom. L'entendre par mes deux oreilles est toujours plus agréable. Surtout avec un prénom aussi beau que le vôtre. Dit-il en se frottant ses mains bleuies par le froid.  
>Un grognement désapprobateur fut sa seule réponse.<p>

Quelques secondes passèrent, où les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence.

- Lens...Rik..

- Plaît-il ?

- Lensherr Erik.

Un rire cristallin fit sursauter le précité. Ce son lui était peu familier et pourtant, il prit sa décision. Il ferait tout pour le réentendre une deuxième fois.

* * *

><p>- A quoi penses-tu ?<p>

Erik détourna le regard de l'échiquier, observant à présent son ami. Cela faisait au moins une bonne demi-heure qu'il n'avait ni bougé ni joué. L'Allemand aurait voulu à cet instant tout donner pour savoir ce qui accaparait ainsi les pensées de Charles, devenir télépathe par exemple.

- A notre première rencontre. Avoua-t-il en adressant à Erik son plus beau sourire.

Ce dernier s'empourpra en voyant s'illuminer le visage de son ami et en entendant la réponse de celui-ci. Voilà donc ce qui semblait tellement le troubler lors de cette partie d'échec. Le mutant baissa la tête, cachant ainsi les rougeurs incongrues qui venaient de colorer ses joues.

- Ha...

Erik eut alors la subite envie de se cogner la tête contre la table. Quelle réponse pathétique ! Il aurait pu au moins se taire et essayer de dissimuler ses sentiments. Mais cela semblait satisfaire Charles qui déplaça son chevalier. Puis il bailla et montra du doigt le roi noir

- Échec et mat.

- Verdammt nochmal ! Jura Erik. C'est la première fois de la semaine que tu...

- J'ai triché.

L'homme cilla en entendant la réalité de la chose, à la fois choqué et peiné que son ami ait fouillé dans sa tête.

- Comment...

- Désolé mais j'avais déplacé ta reine sans le faire exprès, vers la fin du jeux. Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. Et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le tact de te le dire. Pardonne moi.

Erik soupira, soulagé. Pendant un court instant, il avait douté de son meilleur et unique ami. Ses doigts se contractèrent douloureusement sur le rebord du fauteuil. Non, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu à ses côtés.  
>Même s'il ne devait se contenter que d'être «ami». Quelque chose de doux et chaud sur sa peau l'extirpa de ses pensées et il se figea en voyant que c'était la main de Charles qui lui caressait le visage . Celui-ci paraissait inquiet, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis quelques minutes.<p>

- Erik... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix était devenu un gémissement plaintif, un souffle remplis d'appréhension. Erik frémit un instant, voulant glisser ses doigts à travers la chevelure de sa Némésis, planter ses ongles à travers sa peau, mordre cette chair si tendre... Il était un fauve qui n'attendait que le relâchement de sa proie. Mais cette proie était Charles. Et Charles était désespérément naïf.

- Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué. Il faut dire que les enfants ne nous laissent aucun répits.

Erik voyait bien que son ami mourrait d'envie de lire dans ses pensées, qu'il n'était pas certain de ses paroles, aussi positives soient-elles. Cependant, il ne le ferait pas. Par pur respect pour la vie privée de son meilleur ami. Alors, Charles se contenta d'hocher la tête et regarda le manipulateur de métal s'en aller dormir, malgré l'envie déchirante de le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Raven eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se lever. Elle bailla tout en s'étirant voluptueusement, faisant face à sa fenêtre grande ouverte. De là, la mutante pouvait apercevoir au loin ses deux parents discuter le long de la rambarde en pierre grise qui donnait sur l'étrange parabole blanche. Le soleil n'avait pas encore franchi la masse de nuage gris mais on pouvait de temps en temps remarquer des filets de lumière transpercer la lande. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce tableau de vie qui émut la jeune fille. On ne pouvait dire si c'était la lumière matinale, le vent qui balayait doucement la végétation, les oiseaux survolant la voûte céleste, l'odeur épicée de la campagne ou bien tout simplement la présence des deux hommes, ensemble, côte à côte. Raven ferma doucement les deux battants de la fenêtre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. L'heure était venue de les pousser un peu. Elle s'habilla prestement, fit quelques étirements compliqués puis sortit de sa chambre. Les couloirs étaient vides de toute vie, si ce n'était que quelques courants d'air qui soulevait de temps en temps la fine couche de poussière qui tapissait les meubles. Sean et Alex étaient déjà dans la cuisine, l'un à moitié couché moitié assis sur la table, l'autre penché vers son compagnon.<p>

- Heu... Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda Raven en mettant une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Le rouquin se retourna vivement, manquant de tomber à la renverse, les joues devenues rouges par la gêne et sûrement par autre chose aussi. Alex quand à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Que du contraire. Il posa une main sur le torse de son ami, l'air possessif et lança un regard détaché à la jeune mutante.

- Rien de bien méchant. Finit-il par dire en caressant la nuque de Sean.

- Vous avez une chambre que je sache. Et puis j'aimerais bien manger tranquillement.

Le Hurleur balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, essayant de se cacher par n'importe quel moyen. Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, Alex accroché à lui, deux silhouettes vinrent les arrêter en chemin.

- Ha... Papa, maman.

Les dudit parents se figèrent, surpris par une telle appellation. Erik serra les poings, prenant ces paroles comme une pique. Heureusement pour le rouquin que Raven était d'une rapidité légendaire.

- CHARLES !

Celui-ci avait sursauté jusqu'au plafond, regardant sa sœur en agrandissant les yeux, comme pour lui demander des explications.

- Heu... Je dois te dire que... enfin...heu... Et si tu sortais avec Erik ce soir ?

Le télépathe ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, tel un poisson rouge, totalement confus.

- En fait, on s'était dit qu'on aimerait pour juste une seule soirée être entre...enfants...Adolescents...Jeunes quoi !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis un vieux croulant. S'offusqua Charles, à la fois amusé et surpris.

- C'est que ça va faire presque deux semaines qu'on est enfermé ici. Et puis, je suis sure que ça vous fera du bien.

Erik, qui essayait désespérément d'en placer une, finit par baisser les bras lorsque son ami accepta platement la proposition de sa sœur.

* * *

><p>Tout se passait vite. Bien trop vite pour les deux mutants. Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans la voiture de Moira et se dirigeaient vers le bar où Charles avait de nombreuses fois passé ses soirées.<br>Ce dernier était assis à la place du mort, regardant silencieusement le paysage défiler à travers les vitres de l'automobile. Il était troublé. Troublé par la proximité de la main de son ami quand il changeait de vitesse, frôlant par inadvertance sa cuisse. Le télépathe déglutit avec difficulté, passant une main moite au travers sa chevelure brune. Il jeta un coup d'œil au conducteur, longeant son visage, admirant discrètement la courbe parfaite de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres au satin inviolé, sa...

- Charles, arrête de me fixer comme ça. Tu me déconcentres.

Celui-ci devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et détourna le visage, se cognant au passage contre le vitrage, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son embarras. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient arrivés à destination et le professeur se projeta presque en dehors du véhicule sans voir où il allait, cherchant juste à prendre l'air. Erik semblait s'amuser à voir son ami aussi embarrassé mais ne préféra pas lui demander quoi que se soit malgré la curiosité. Des fois, il était mieux de rester ignorant.

- C'est là. Indiqua Charles, le visage à moitié caché par une grosse écharpe.

L'établissement ne payait pas de mine pour lui, cependant, il avait vécu souvent de bons moments. Et il voulait aussi en vivre aux côtés de son ami. Charles poussa la porte du café, déjà enivré par les futurs verres qu'il allait prendre. Mais alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur de la pièce, Charles sursauta. On entendait une fille crier. Ou plutôt parler très fort. Sa voix semblait assourdissante. Il grimaça, agacé que quelqu'un puisse parler si fort. L'homme se retourna vers Erik, l'air affligé.

- Je suis désolé. Je pensais pas qu'on aurait quelqu'un qui était embauché comme crieur de rue.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le manipulateur de métal, étonné.

- Ben, de la fille qui hurle plus qu'elle ne parle.

Erik haussa un sourcil, observant les personnes attablées.

- Je trouve que ça va. Il fait justement plutôt silencieux non ?

Charles se concentra alors, intrigué. Il se rendit alors compte que la voix ne provenait pas d'une personne, mais d'un esprit en particulier.

_J'en ai marre... J'aurais du rester à la maison. En plus je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me gratte le cerveau. Erk...C'est désagréable... Et pourquoi cet homme me dévisage bizarrement ? Je veux partir d'ici. C'est vraiment un endroit craignos. Et ce gars qui me regarde toujours. On dirait qu'il va s'évanouir. J'espère que ce n'est pas un fou. Si seulement Maddox pouvait avoir un petit sursaut de colère et cramer cet endroit merdique... Tiens, le mec qui me mate est gay ? En tout cas son petit ami a l'air inquiet pour lui. Allez mon gars, fais-lui un bouche-à-bouche, au moins il arrêtera de me fixer comme un psychopathe.  
><em>

- Charles ? Tout va bien ?

Le télépathe se retourna vers son compagnon, le visage pâle. Il était sûr de quelque chose.

- J'ai trouvé des nouveaux mutants._  
><em>


	4. Kennenlernen

Salut tout le monde, je reviens de loin (enfin... je suis loin de chez moi quoi xD). Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chercher absolument une connexion internet pour pouvoir vous faire profitez de la suite de ma fanfiction. Que voulez-vous, je suis trop bonne pâte ! Il faut dire que je suis extrêmement stressée. Demain, je vais raconter mon tout premier conte en public. BrrrRrrrRr... j'ai vraiment peur. Enfin bon, jusqu'à maintenant, mon stage de Contes & Légendes s'est très bien passé et je m'amuse plus que je ne le pense ou le transparait.

Revenons à nos moutons ! Ce chapitre n'est pas si long en définitive car je ne voulais pas spécialement faire un chapitre de 5000 mots si c'était pour ensuite redescentre à 2500. Pour les amoureux du couple Erik/Charles, il faudra attendre un peu pour atteindre l'apothéose mais je pense que vous serez contents par le petit "plus" que je vous donne à la fin.  
>Ouiii, <strong>Sirius08<strong>, j'ai pensé à toi car tu voulais des moments à eux. Donc voila, il y en a un petit.  
>J'éspère aussi que la mise en page est plus présentable. Par contre, j'ai du séparer les paragraphes par des lignes parce que quand je saute deux fois de ligne, ça disparait à la publication... Screugneugneu.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<br>**

**Chapitre 4 : Kennenlernen**

La chaleur étouffante du bar enveloppa les trois compagnons de son bras embrumé. Il y avait quelques tables de libre, la plupart vers l'arrière de l'établissement. Maddox se fraya un chemin entre les chaises, traînant derrière lui les deux sœurs.  
>Sheila commençait déjà à paniquer, sentant son esprit englober tout ceux qui l'entourait. Elle espérait secrètement que personne n'entende ses pensées. Quelqu'un d'un minimum sensible pourrait en capter les bribes les plus enfouîtes. Une perle de sueur roula le long de sa tempe, coulant jusqu'au bas de sa joue telle une larme unique. Laélia de son côté semblait très bien se remettre de cette nouvelle situation, s'installant sur un tabouret avant tout le monde avec un air satisfait.<br>Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Sheila sentit le courant d'air frais que laissait passer deux hommes en ouvrant la porte. C'était gratifiant et à la fois salutaire tant il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. Mais le bien être ne dura pas longtemps car une affreuse migraine entreprit de faire son apparition.

- Sheila, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es toute pâle...

La jeune femme ferma ses yeux devenus brûlants de fièvre et gémit une parole incompréhensible. La douleur devenait peu à peu insupportable. Sheila avait l'impression que quelque chose grouillait à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme un gros doigt qui creusait à travers sa cervelle pour y chercher on ne sait quelle information. Laélia l'observait avec inquiétude, une main fraîche sur celle plus brûlante de sa sœur. Alors qu'elle allait franchement s'évanouir, la télépathe sentit deux présences derrière son dos.  
>Maddox se leva, imperturbable et fixa les nouveaux venus, les poings serrés. L'un des deux hommes, celui qui semblait le plus aimable aux yeux de tous, se rapprocha un peu plus et leva une main pacifique. Il lança un regard curieux vers Sheila puis prit la parole.<p>

- Je m'appelle Charles Xavier. Et voici Erik Lensherr, mon ma...heu...ami. Dites moi...(il se pencha légèrement vers son interlocutrice qui était plus blanche que jamais) Vous êtes une télépathe, n'est ce pas ? Je reconnais en vous un gêne mutant.

La précitée sursauta presque jusqu'au plafond, puis lança un regard paniqué vers Maddox qui embrasa discrètement ses doigts, prêt à l'attaque. Il n'y avait pas de plus effrayant que de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus fort que soit, surtout ayant la même capacité. C'est ce que ressentit Sheila en rencontrant Charles. Sa puissance rendait nulle toute chance de s'en sortir.

- Vous travaillez pour Schmidt ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave, presque plus profonde que celle des hommes qui l'entourait.

Erik tiqua en entendant ce nom, se déplaçant vivement jusqu'à la mutante. Tout son corps était auréolé de menace. On pouvait sentir le métal des joints qui tenaient les tables vibrer sourdement.

- Tu connais Schmidt ? Qui es-tu ? Où se trouve-t-il ?

* * *

><p>- Tu aurais pu éviter de la prendre par le col et la secouer comme un poirier ! Déjà qu'elle ne semblait pas très bien...<p>

Charles ne s'était jamais mis en colère. Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Ce fut donc d'une voix douce qu'il gronda son ami. Ils avaient emmenés les trois mutants au manoir, l'une d'elle dans l'état proche de celui d'un légume. Depuis qu'Erik l'avait légèrement agitée avec une force égale à celui d'un homme enragé en pleine possession de sa forme, Sheila s'était enfermée dans un sommeil proche du coma. Sa sœur avait réagi au quart de tour et aurait sûrement donné une gifle au contrôleur de métal si Charles ne s'était pas interposé entre eux pour essayer d'expliquer la situation. Heureusement que l'attention était surtout centrée sur la jeune télépathe qui était couchée sur le sol car sinon, il y aurait sûrement eu une émeute. Maddox et Laélia finirent par obtempérer et laissèrent les deux autres mutants embarquer leur amie avec eux, les suivant de près avec leur voiture. Il était hors de question de la laisser seule. Et de toute façon, Charles n'avait rien contre. Il avait un objectif. Les ramener tous à l'Institut.  
>Le voyage avait été plutôt pénible, surtout pour Erik qui fulminait au volant, braquant de temps en temps très sèchement, faisant déraper les pneus. Ses mains crispées sur le volant, le regard lointain, il bouillonnait de rage. Cette fille était peut-être sa dernière chance de se détacher de Charles, de ne pas l'embarquer dans cette histoire trop dangereuse pour un homme aussi « fragile » que lui. Mais cette idiote avait choisi de s'évanouir, de laisser passer sa chance. Il devait avoir une discutions avec elle. Avec ou sans persuasion de force.<p>

* * *

><p>C'était un monde blanc et duveteux qui sentait bon le linge propre. Tout était mou, confortable. Tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Sheila ramena une main sur son front, puis la fit glisser sur ce qui l'enveloppait. Une grande couverture épaisse lui recouvrait le corps, d'une douceur réconfortante. Tout en respirant de grandes goulées d'air emplis d'odeur aussi étrange qu'inconnue, la jeune femme ouvrit les paupières, faisant face à la lumière tamisée qui passait à travers des rideaux à moitié tirés. La première chose que Sheila remarqua, c'est qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. La deuxième chose, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle referma les yeux, comme déjà épuisée par ce qui allait venir. Cette situation était tout simplement irréelle. Un léger haut-le-cœur la fit se redresser et elle régurgita tout ce qu'elle avait pu manger la vieille. Les membres tremblant, elle regarda la bile se déverser sur le tapis, se demandant si son malaise allait encore durer. Autours d'elle, l'univers se voilait d'une brume épaisse. Une voix au loin se fit entendre mais trop imprécise pour qu'elle puisse en comprendre les paroles. Sheila retomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.<br>Quelques heures passèrent ainsi, où la jeune femme alternait les temps de sommeil et les temps où elle vomissait ce qui aurait pu lui rester dans l'estomac, c'est à dire pas grand chose à part de l'acide. Ce fut lorsque l'aurore du deuxième jour s'annonça que ses crises cessèrent. A son chevet, se tenait Charles et Hank, inquiets de la santé de leur patiente. Ce dernier essayait vainement de savoir quelle maladie avait pu contracter Sheila mais à la longue, il lui parut évident que seul la mutation de la jeune femme était en cause. Il fallait donc qu'elle se repose et que Charles fasse en sorte que son esprit ne vagabonde pas n'importe où.

- Où suis-je ? Finit-elle par articuler, à la fin du troisième jour.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, encore meurtrie par le fiel. On pouvait enfin la voir redevenir « normale ».

- Tu es chez nous. Chez toi. A l'Institut Xavier. Là où tout les mutants sont le bienvenus.

- Ça fait très publicité balnéaire. Remarqua Sheila d'un rire jaune. Laélia... Comment vas-t-elle ?

- Bien. Très inquiète pour ta santé. Sa chambre n'est pas très loin mais je préfère que tu restes couchée. En ce moment, elle s'entraîne avec mes enfants.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir des enfants ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mes enfants... C'est un peu compliqué.

Un silence s'ensuivit, comme si l'un attendait que l'autre se lance. Ce fut finalement Charles qui entama la suite de la discutions.

- J'aimerais t'aider à te sentir mieux avec ta mutation. Je suis aussi télépathe mais j'ai l'impression que nos capacités diffèrent. Tu sembles être un émetteur de pensée, sans arriver à recevoir celles des autres. Mais je te dérange déjà avec ce genre de chose, alors que tu devrais te reposer.

- Attend ! S'écria presque Sheila en retenant le professeur par la manche. Est ce que tu pourrais stopper mon pouvoir ? J'ai senti durant ma...léthargie que tu le bridais, que tu le forçais à... ne plus être là. Comme si tu l'arrêtais ou le limitais.

- Oui mais c'est un processus qui me demande beaucoup d'énergie et je viens de le faire deux jours de suite, ce qui ne m'est pas vraiment favorable vu que maintenant, je vais devoir subir les pensées des autres. Cet exercice m'a épuisé. Je ne peux pas faire ça éternellement. Tu vas devoir te trouver tes propres barrières.

La jeune mutante hocha la tête, le visage un peu plus sombre. Durant un court instant, elle avait eu l'espoir de ne plus jamais avoir de problème. De ne plus être « spéciale ». Elle reposa sa main sur le matelas, caressant doucement le tissus, appréciant sa tiédeur. Pendant un petit moment, Sheila sentit son esprit frôler ceux d'inconnus. D'inconnus qui pourtant, lui semblait différents de ce qu'elle avait rencontré dans la rue ces dernières années.  
><em>Ce sont des mutants.<em>  
>Sheila frissonna en entendant la voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Bien que Maddox lui ait déjà souvent expliqué ce que ça faisait que d'entendre les pensées, c'était pour la jeune femme une expérience assez étrange que de ressentir ce qu'elle pouvait faire « subir » aux autres. Elle tendit son esprit vers celui de Charles, surprise. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que se soit, celui-ci se leva puis sortit de la pièce.<p>

* * *

><p>Un poing s'abattit sur la table, faisant trembler au passage tout les couverts en argent qui s'y trouvaient. La colère d'Erik était on ne peut plus palpable. Seuls Hank et Sheila étaient absents, l'un par ses recherches, l'autre encore trop épuisée pour se déplacer. Mais tout ceux qui étaient présents autours de la table sursautèrent, saisis par l'acte de violence aussi subite qu'imprévue.<p>

- Il faut absolument lui poser des questions sur Schmidt ! Explosa-t-il.

- Mon ami, calme-toi. Tu ne tireras rien d'elle dans de telles conditions et encore moins si je suis de ce monde. Nous savons déjà que Shaw est en Russie, prêt à la bataille.

Le manipulateur de métal crissa des dents tout en fusillant Laélia du regard. Cette dernière semblait véritablement désemparée.

- Excusez moi... Mais qui est Schmidt ?

Charles haussa un sourcil, surpris que l'une des sœurs ne soit pas au courant de l'existence d'un tel monstre alors que l'autre l'était. Il fouilla un instant, et très discrètement, la mémoire de la jeune fille. Étrangement, il vit un vide noir et glacial dans les souvenirs qui regroupaient tout ce qu'elle avait fait entre ses neuf et douze ans. Comme si tout avait été...effacés. Il trembla imperceptiblement en constant la chose. Finalement, Sean prit la parole.

- Schmidt... Ou Shaw comme tu veux, c'est un grand malade qui veut créer une guerre atomique entre l'URSS et l'Amérique pour qu'il y ait des ondes radioactives à travers toute la planète et ainsi créer des mutants plus puissants.

- C'est totalement dingue ! S'exclama Laélia. Mais en quoi ma sœur est-elle concernée dans cette affaire ? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'un Schmidt ou d'un Shaw.

- Heu... ça je sais pas.

Le rouquin croisa les bras, se calant discrètement contre le torse de son voisin qui semblait profiter grandement de la situation pour lui caresser les cuisses. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, visiblement très embêtée de voir que la situation lui échappait. Maddox quand à lui, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, priant pour que quelqu'un change de discutions. C'est ce que fit Charles lorsqu'il commença à débarrasser la table.

- Je vais aller voir comment va Sheila. Normalement, elle devrait aller mieux. Vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez. Dit-il en s'adressant aux deux nouveaux mutants.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent. Erik quand à lui, tremblait d'impatience. Il voyait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer dans la chambre, vu le regard plus qu'équivoque que lui lança Charles. Laélia se précipita dans les couloirs, anxieuse et pressée de voir enfin sa sœur. Par mesure de sécurité, elle n'avait pas pu rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, tout comme les autres pensionnaires de la maison, à part Hank. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement, effrayée. Mais ce n'était que Moira.

- Charles est d'accord pour...

- Oui bien sûr. La coupa Laélia. Il arrive justement.

Elle laissa donc en plan l'humaine qui rougissait à la vue du professeur. Celui-ci lui lança un petit sourire, déjà trop préoccuper par des affaires plus urgentes. C'est à dire, comprendre pourquoi il manquait une partie de la mémoire de Laélia. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Maddox le dépassa et referma la porte derrière lui. Le télépathe grommela une injure puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il allait devoir attendre.

* * *

><p>Charles se renversa sur un fauteuil tout en soupirant. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, cognant sa nuque sur le dossier moelleux. Le plafond n'était pas très captivant mais propice à la réflexion. La nuit allait bientôt commencer, recouvrant le ciel de son manteau noir troué d'argent. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les animaux nocturnes s'éveiller doucement pour enfin vivre leur nuitée. On pouvait sentir le froid décapant s'engouffrer à travers les fenêtres ouvertes de quelques centimètres. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Charles qui chercha du regard un couverture où il pourrait se réfugier. Il ne tomba que sur le regard bleu et glacé d'Erik, qui semblait être assis à côté de lui depuis un petit moment.<p>

- Si c'est pour me demander la permission de...

- Tu as froid ? Le coupa la manipulateur de métal.

- Heu... oui.

Surpris, Charles regarda son ami se rapprocher un peu plus et l'envelopper de ses bras. A son plus grand bonheur, il ressentit la chaleur corporelle monter doucement en lui. C'était si agréable... Et gênant à la fois. Le rouge monta aux joues du télépathe et il se laissa aller contre le torse d'Erik. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas du tout troublé par cette proximité plus qu'ambiguë. Que du contraire. Leurs souffles, imperceptiblement, s'accélérèrent. L'un sentant les mains de son ami parcourir son dos pour le réchauffer, l'autre sentant la respiration de son protégé courir sur son cou. Les deux hommes étaient détendus et heureux. Tout aurait pu être parfait. Aurait pu... Bien qu'agréable, la position de Charles n'était pas très confortable puis qu'il était à moitié tourné. Celui-ci se dégagea donc après quelques minutes. Leurs regards se croisèrent, indécis. Une voix les coupa dans leur admiration mutuelle.

- Charles ?

C'était Hank, ses mains se joignaient pour se tordre nerveusement. Il se mordait les lèvres. Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait remarqué qu'il dérangeait les deux autres mutants. Mais l'affaire semblait plutôt importante.

- Sheila a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Mais j'ai réussi à la réanimer. Je pense que c'est à cause d'Erik.

Charles haussa les sourcils puis posa une main rassurante sur le genou de son ami.  
>Le scientifique continua son explication.<p>

- Elle m'a l'air d'être très réceptive à tout ce qui est cauchemar. Sheila vient de me raconter ces rêves et cela ne me semblait pas être du joli-joli. Pour le moment, elle doit rester éveiller mais j'ai trouvé une solution. Je pourrais créer un caisson hermétique qui lui permettra d'être inhibée de toutes pensées ou de tous cauchemars.

Charles soupira.

- D'accord Hank, tu as bien fait.

L'homme se massa les tempes, l'air contrarié. La vie allait être dur avec deux personnes aussi blessées qu'Erik et Sheila. Surtout que cette dernière ne semblait n'avoir aucune envie d'améliorer ses chances de progresser. Le manipulateur de métal se pencha lorsque Hank sortit de la pièce pour mettre en place sa future machine. Il caressa avec tendresse la joue du télépathe, lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis se leva pour se diriger jusqu'à sa chambre. Charles sourit, suivant du regard sa Némésis. Peut être qu'il n'y avait pas tant de boulot à faire avec Erik.


	5. Bleib noch eine Zeit lang

Me revoila pour un chapitre qui a été, je dois l'avouer, été fait assez vite. Donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais je voulais mettre des éléments importants dans un court laps de temps. Je vous promets un meilleur chapitre pour la prochaine fois. Mais là je dois avouer que j'étais en panne d'inspiration. Dans ce chapitre, on pourra clairement sentir le Sean/Alex et je mets un tout petit peu plus en avant mon OC, Laélia qui révèle enfin sa mutation. (enfin, plutôt subtilement je dois l'avouer)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
>(Les reviews sont aussi le bienvenus :-D)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence <strong>

**Chapitre 5 : Bleib noch eine Zeit lang.**

Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'Institut. Sean ne put dire si c'était la mauvaise humeur coutumière d'Erik, la morosité de Charles, l'inquiétude de Hank, la nervosité de Raven ou la présence des trois nouveaux venus. Ceux-là, on voyait bien qu'ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place. Dès leur arrivée, il lui avait semblé que les yeux de Maddox ne finirait pas de s'agrandir en voyant ce qui leur tenait à présent lieu de maison. Ils montrèrent du doigt le bain de porcelaine blanche en murmurant d'admiration, examinèrent les tapis richement décorés, se pâmèrent devant l'immense jardin (« parc » aurait été plus approprié pour le désigner). Ce fut surtout lorsque le repas fut servis que la surprise était à son comble. Le télépathe avait choisi de préparer un chevreau sauté à l'ail, accompagné d'un pécharmant on ne peut plus délicieux. Sa couleur grenat tranchait sur la transparence du cristal et s'éparpillait en bouche en une explosion de saveur fruitée et vanillée. Laélia avait à peine touché à son assiette, dissimulant à grande peine ses larmes perler le long de ses joues sales. Oui, sale. Elle se sentait atrocement crasseuse face à tout ce qui l'entourait. Heureusement, personne ne lui tint compte de ses sanglots, si ce n'est Raven qui l'observait, peinée de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Sean fronça les sourcils à ce souvenir. Lui, il n'avait jamais connu la misère. Après tout, il était l'héritier d'un des plus grands châteaux d'Irlande et avait même une petite fortune. Mais cela ne l'intéressait guère, maintenant qu'il avait rencontré enfin quelqu'un qui vaille la peine de continuer sa vie loin de tout cela, loin de ces parents si protecteurs. Il soupira puis jeta un regard à la silhouette toujours endormie à ses côtés. Alex pouvait parfois dormir des heures sans voir le temps passer, permettant à son amant de l'admirer sans aucune retenue. Mais ce qui était de plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est que Charles et Erik n'avaient même pas remarqué que le Hurleur ne dormait plus chez lui depuis un petit moment. Un grattement derrière la porte le fit se lever précipitamment. A tout les coups, ça allait être Raven qui venait encore parier le temps que tiendrait leur parent à s'avouer leur sentiment. Il se déplaça doucement, faisait bien attention de ne pas réveiller Alex puis ouvrit la porte. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas la mutante à la peau bleue mais une jeune femme au la chevelure aussi longue que son corps.

- Laélia ? Heu... Bonjour. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Personne ne veut me dire ce qu'on attend de nous. Tu es le seul qui m'ait donné ne serait-ce qu'un seul élément sur ce Schmidt qui semble tant vous perturber. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre contre lui ?

Sean se passa une main nerveuse à travers sa chevelure en bataille, légèrement penaud. Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire à cette fille que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'entraînaient surtout pour faire face à une armée de mutant qui avait massacré à eux seul une centaine d'hommes faisant partie de la CIA. Ou encore lui dire que la vie de milliers de gens pesaient sur leurs épaules parce que les dudit agents morts ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose face à des personnes aussi évolués que Shaw et ses acolytes. Ou encore que Charles n'avait tout simplement pas envie de laisser tomber son ami dans une quête aussi périlleuse que celle-ci. Alors le garçon resta silencieux, la bouche ouverte qui laissait de temps en temps passer un « heu... ». Le visage de Laélia se durcit et elle s'approcha de l'adolescent, menaçante. Sean sentit un étau enserrer sa gorge, lui obstruant la respiration. D'un seul coup d'œil, il put remarquer que cette poigne n'était en fait qu'une mèche de la chevelure de la mutante qui se mouvait, tel un serpent autours de son cou.

- En restant avec vous, Sheila et Maddox sont en danger. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais bien que vous allez voir Schmidt pour le battre. Mais vous ne nous entraînerez pas avec vous ! Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse du mal à ceux que j'aime !

La dernière phrase avait été crié et tout la maisonnée en fut réveillée. La jeune femme déserra sa prise, laissant Sean s'écrouler sur le sol, une main frottant sa nuque. Avant même que les autres ne débarquent, Laélia partit en courant, rejoignant sa chambre dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Le premier qui rejoignit le rouquin fut Alex, surpris par la clameur qu'avait provoqué la mutante. Il le prit dans ses bras, surpris de voir son amant aussi pâle qu'un linge. Puis ce fut Charles et les autres qui arrivèrent en courant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le professeur, inquiet.

On pouvait voir quelques traces rouges sur la peau de Sean. Mais celui-ci sourit avec douceur, ne voulant pas inquiéter ne serait-ce qu'une personne sur sa santé. Il décida de ne pas parler de Laélia et de sa crise de nerf. Après tout, qui avait-il de plus normal que de vouloir protéger à tout prix ceux qu'on aimait ? N'aurait-il pas fait la même chose concernant Alex ? Le rouquin se gratta la joue et éclata de rire.

- Excusez-moi les gars, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et je me suis précipité à la porte tellement j'avais peur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer.

Charles fronça les sourcils et vit bien que le garçon lui mentait. Pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir pour comprendre ça. D'ailleurs, le professeur sut tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé au moment même où il vit Maddox s'engouffrer discrètement dans la chambre de son amie. Une tornade épaisse de douleur, d'incertitude et de colère s'y dégageait. Oui, Charles pouvait facilement le sentir. Il pouvait sentir le questionnement de Laélia. Sa mémoire perdue lui tailladait l'esprit. Le nom de Schmidt lui était étrangement familier et pourtant... Rien dans ses réminiscences ne lui faisait rappeler cet homme. Il y avait aussi cette inquiétude. Et si sa sœur lui avait caché des choses ? Et si Sheila lui avait effacé une partie de ses souvenirs ? Charles se décida alors. Il devait avoir une discutions avec l'autre télépathe.

* * *

><p>Sheila releva la tête brusquement, le front barré par une ride inquiète. Il lui avait semble que quelqu'un venait de crier mais c'était peut être encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Depuis quelques temps, ses cauchemars l'assaillaient sans répits, la laissant pantelante et ruisselante de sueur chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait. Certaines «scènes» lui étaient familières, d'autres pas du tout. Mais le fil rouge était on ne peut plus qu'évident. Schmidt... La haine gicla à travers les veines palpitantes de Sheila qui crispa ses mains en deux poings rageurs. Sa mâchoire se contracta violemment, faisait saillir ses joues creusées par la faim et la fatigue. On pouvait voir ses pupilles fusiller le lointain, soulignées par deux cernes noires qui la rendait encore plus effrayante derrière son masque d'amertume. Ce fut dans cet état on ne peut plus qu'exécrable que Charles la retrouva. Il se figea un instant au pas de la porte, puis rejoignit doucement la jeune femme, toujours couchée à travers ses draps blancs.<p>

- Il faut qu'on parle. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

La télépathe se tendit et jeta un coup d'oeil à la lampe de chevet qui se tenait non-loin d'elle et se demanda si elle aurait le temps de s'en emparer, de l'utiliser comme gourdin puis de s'enfuir le plus vite possible de cette pièce en étant à moitié nue. Mais bon, il fallait aussi compter les réflexes rapides de son interlocuteur, de son pouvoir hautement supérieur au sien et surtout d'un manipulateur de métal qui ne se trouvait jamais bien loin. Ce dernier point était sûrement le plus dangereux. Sheila finit par laisser tomber cette idée suicidaire et haussa les épaules, prête à écouter la requête du professeur, sachant déjà très bien ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu as effacé la mémoire de ta sœur... Ce processus est hautement dangereux ! Sais-tu seulement ce que deviennent toutes les bribes de souvenirs que tu lui as prises ? Elles sont en toi ! Et tes épaules sont bien trop fragile pour supporter la douleur de deux personnes.

- Je l'ai fait pour son bien. Expliqua Sheila en tournant la tête pour échapper au regard accusateur du professeur. Tout cela la tuait à petit feu, la plongeait dans un monde que je voulais lui éviter. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle se serait sûrement suicidée ! Laélia est bien plus vulnérable que moi. Sa vie lui échappait chaque jour. On pouvait la voir maigrir malgré les plats qu'on lui présentait. J'ai tout fait pour elle. Alors... Je lui ai enlevé tout souvenir de Schmidt. Quelques jours après...Elle rayonnait à nouveau d'un feu qui l'avait délaissé, des années auparavant.

- Ce n'était pas la solution ! Finit par crier Charles en proie à une colère sourde. Tu aurais pu au moins lui demander la permission ! Et maintenant qu'elle est de nouveau en contact avec Schmidt, elle sent très bien qu'il lui manque quelque chose. Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras faire face à tes erreurs. N'oublie pas que je suis télépathe. Je sais tout de toi, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Surtout pas toi...

Le regard douloureux de Sheila le fit taire un instant. Oui, elle savait bien que l'homme savait tout de son passé, qu'il avait fouillé dans ses plus profonds cauchemars pour l'en extirper. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le haïssait pour ça. C'était juste... étrange. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait finalement comprendre une situation qu'elle seule avait vécu. Mais la jeune femme se résigna. Sa sœur devait être protégée coûte que coûte. Son poing se serra vigoureusement et d'un mouvement brusque du buste, se projeta en avant sur Charles. Ce geste avait été totalement incontrôlé, comme mu par une force étrange créées par le désespoir et la colère. Étrangement, elle avait eu l'impression lors d'un court instant que sa sœur allait lui être arrachée des mains. Le poing de Sheila rencontra la joue du télépathe qui partit en arrière sous la puissance du coup. Tout deux touchèrent le sol en même temps. L'une parce qu'elle avait mis toute son énergie dans ce geste, l'autre parce qu'il venait quand même de se prendre la plus grande beigne de toute sa vie. Un gémissement de douleur sortit des lèvres de Charles qui se massa la mâchoire en lançant un regard noir à son agresseur. Alors qu'il allait lancer une phrase bien placée, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un craquement presque inquiétant. En effet, celle-ci venait de sortir de ses gongs et fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Un Erik plus furieux que jamais fit son apparition. Ses iris vif-argents lancèrent des éclairs en découvrant le corps de son ami prostré sur le sol et surtout en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se déplaça jusque chez Charles, le prenant entre ses bras pour constater les dégâts.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, le visage à la fois inquiet et irrité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami. C'est une histoire entre moi et Sheila. J'ai peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin.

Erik secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la jeune femme qui se tenait toujours assise à même le sol. Cette dernière n'avait pas dit un mot mais on pouvait voir son visage se décomposer. Le mutant aurait aimé la prendre par les épaules, lui foutre des gifles, la faire souffrir de diverses façons pour avoir fait du mal à Charles. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Pour une fois, Erik allait faire quelque chose que son ami essayait tant bien que mal de lui inculquer depuis quelque temps. Se calmer. Charles se redressa puis soupira en sentant la main chaude du contrôleur de métal effleurer sa tempe.

- Je suis désolée. Murmura Sheila. La colère...

- A été très forte, n'est ce pas ?

Charles ne put se retenir de sourire. Il avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver Erik au tout début de leur rencontre, lorsque celui-ci n'était qu'une boule de rage.

- Je t'apprendrais à contrôler tout ça.

- Évite quand même de te faire frapper. Et toi... (Erik jeta un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine don interlocutrice) Je te jure que si tu fais ça encore une seule fois, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Sheila hocha la tête, pétrifiée de peur. On pouvait ressentir une aura presque inquiétante se dégager du corps d'Erik. En fin de comptes, le professeur se releva, soutenu par son ami qui glissa son bras jusqu'aux hanches fines du télépathe. Tout cela se passa dans le silence. Dans la tête de Charles, ce fut une véritable bataille pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les deux esprits qui l'entouraient. Cette matinée lui sembla bien fatigante tout d'un coup.


	6. Ein Geheimnis

Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas y arriver mais voila le chapitre 6 ! Mon dieu... On est déjà à 6... Moi qui pensais faire une dizaine de chapitre... Je voudrais aussi remercier tout ceux qui me suivent. J'éspère que vous êtes toujours là ? Normalement dans le prochain chapitre, l'ambiance sera moins lourde. Moins tendue.  
>Sinon je voudrais remercier Alexia et Agathe qui m'ont encouragées et données des idées. C'est toujours un plaisir de se savoir bien entourée ^^<p>

(PS : Si vous aussi, vous trouvez ça inadmissible que Michael Fassbender sorte avec Zoë -Angel-, rejoignez la ASPCAZ ! Association Sadique Professionnelle du Couteau Anti-Zoë)

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : Ein Geheimnis**

S'il y avait bien une chose d'impressionnant dans la demeure Xavier, ce n'était pas tant la maison en elle même mais aussi la végétation qui l'entourait. Au delà du chemin de pierre et au delà du par à l'herbe rase, se trouvait une forêt dont la densité se révélait parfois intimidante. D'immenses pins s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel, défiant les collines environnantes. A leur pieds, la mousse s'accumulait lentement pour créer un tapis moelleux au toucher. Au sein de cette masse verdoyante, se tenait un lac qui semblait, les jours de beau temps, à un gigantesque miroir.

En ce moment, il ne reflétait pas grand chose, si ce n'était le visage soucieux de Charles. Le mutant voulait mettre des distances entre lui et les nouveaux venus. Depuis leur apparition, il lui avait semblé que l'ambiance s'alourdissait de minute en minute. Et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu ! Il se jura alors d'améliorer la situation malgré sa difficulté. Pas spécialement par pitié ou par compassion mais surtout par « amour ». Sheila était pour lui le parfait sosie d'Erik. En l'aidant, il aidait par la même occasion, et de façon détournée, l'Européen. Ce fut sur cette conclusion que Charles décida de s'asseoir au bord de l'eau. L'onde paresseuse se mira de plusieurs teintes et le télépathe admira silencieusement cette peinture changeante.

Il pouvait encore se voir, petit, se réfugier près du lac pour y plonger sa solitude. Sa gouvernante venait parfois le chercher lorsque l'heure du souper approchait mais jamais, au grand jamais, ses parents n'étaient venus le retrouver.

Charles se recroquevilla à cette pensée. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir se loger dans les bras de sa mère, juste une fois dans sa vie. Depuis quelques temps, Raven l'avait délaissé pour ses autres amis plus jeune. L'homme ne lui en voulait pas, que du contraire, mais il se sentait seul. Horriblement seul et sans famille. Un bruit dans les fourrées lui fit lever la tête. Quelque part dans la tête de Charles, une petite voix étrangement désagréable, lui fit remarquer que si quelqu'un venait à décider de le tuer avec un fusil, il aurait sûrement été mort. Là, tout de suite. Mais ce n'était qu'Erik, qui paraissait surpris de voir son camarade ainsi prostré.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Avoua-t-il. Je pensais que tu étais resté avec Sheila après ce qu'elle t'avait fait.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du télépathe. Erik comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sourire était terriblement faux, tel un déguisement qui cachait en son antre la plus grande des douleurs. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais il fut coupé net dans son élan par Charles.

- Sheila a besoin d'être seule en ce moment. Et moi aussi. Elle n'arrive pas à gérer ses pensées et je dois souvent les subir à longueur de journée.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Qui a-t-il de si horrible chez elle ? Surtout que Hank semble penser que c'est ma faute si elle fait des cauchemars.

- Disons qu'elle a vécu la même chose que toi. Erik, s'il te plaît, approche. Finit par demander l'homme en voyant que son ami semblait choqué par la déclaration.

Le manipulateur de métal rejoignit son ami qui était toujours accroupi près de l'eau. Celui-ci prit, sans prévenir, la manche du col-roulé noir qui cachait un peu trop à son goût le corps d'Erik, et l'entraîna vers le bas pour qu'ils puissent être à la même hauteur. Leurs peaux se frôlèrent un instant, les électrisant tout les deux. Charles écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait. Il fixa son vis-à-vis, soudain effrayé par le tourbillon de sentiments qui lui étreignit le cœur. Toutes ces sensations, ces envies, cette chaleur qui lui enveloppait le ventre lorsqu'il observait Erik... Tout cela n'était pas normal. Il faillit repousser l'homme au loin mais se contenta de rester immobile, le regard dans le vague. Ce n'étais pas un comportement à adopter. Surtout pas maintenant alors que son ami avait besoin de sa présence. Mais qu'est ce qui était le plus dur ? Savoir qu'il allait devoir se retenir de lui sauter dessus tout le long de leurs discutions ou tout simplement l'absurdité de ses sentiments ? Une relation entre lui et Erik lui semblait totalement insensée. Ce dernier n'avait jamais fait l'étalage de ses émotions et cela n'allait sûrement pas être demain que ça allait changer. Oui, parfois on pouvait le voir se dérider ou encore montrer une affection plus qu'étrange (le souvenir de la bibliothèque lui donna des frissons) mais il n'avait qu'un objectif en tête. Shaw.

Charles ne put empêcher son visage se déformer de dégoût en pensant à ce monstre. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement rencontré. Cependant, cet homme lui avait déjà volé l'être qu'il aimait le plus. Ou peut être que non... C'était lui qui avait volé Erik à Shaw. Ce constat lui fit mal au travers tout son être et il ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage à présent congestionné par la tristesse dans le cou du manipulateur de métal. Charles aurait tant aimé lui dire... Lui dire à quel point il le voulait à ses côtés, pour toujours. Que Shaw pouvait bien détruire la moitié de la planète, qu'il s'en foutait bien, tant qu'il restait à ses côtés. Mais être égoïste n'avait jamais été le fort de Charles.

- Qu'est ce qui te perturbes mon ami ? Demanda Erik en voyant le voile de tristesse recouvrir les pupilles de l'homme.

- Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que Shaw a fait du mal à ces filles ?

- Cela me ferait plus de mal si j'apprenais qu'il t'en faisait à toi.

Touché. Charles ne sut comment il dut prendre cette remarque mais il en profita pour se mettre face à son interlocuteur. Erik resta stoïque, interdit, en voyant les larmes perler le long des joues du télépathe. Celui-ci les effaça avec rage, comme si il était furieux contre lui-même. Il ne voulait absolument pas montrer ses faiblesses. Et encore moins devant Erik. Ce dernier voulut l'enlacer mais le télépathe se dégagea doucement. Midi allait bientôt arriver et le repas n'était toujours pas préparé. Et ce n'était sûrement pas en se faisant réconforter par son ami qu'il allait se faire tout seul.

- Les enfants nous attendent.

En fait, ils ne les attendaient pas du tout. Sean était en très grande occupation avec Alex, ne se préoccupant pas du tout de l'heure qui défilait. Raven, elle, avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à la télépathe. Après tout, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était là mais que personne avait vu, si ce n'était Hank et Charles. (Ne comptons par Erik car ce dernier s'était surtout fait remarqué en cassant la porte de la chambre).

La mutante à la peau bleue hésita un instant au pas de la « porte ». Comment allait se passer cette première rencontre ? Comment était Sheila ? La curiosité l'emporta sur la raison. Charles n'avait pas le droit d'obliger cette pauvre fille à rester cloîtrer dans cette pièce sous prétexte qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse ! Elle toqua à la... ha ben non il n'y avait plus de porte. Donc elle toqua contre le mur, remarquant discrètement que personne ne semblait être dans la chambre. Mais une silhouette se profila devant elle. Une jeune femme aux cheveux coupés courts lui fit face, le corps enveloppé d'une serviette de douche. Quelques gouttes perlaient le long de son visage qui reflétait la méfiance accumulée le long de ses années dans la peau d'une fille traquée par l'anormalité. Raven ne sut que dire devant cette apparition. La personne qui lui faisait face semblait être en opposition avec le décor qui l'entourait. Ses mains longues et nerveuses passèrent à travers ses mèches brunes dans un silence gêné.

- Vous êtes qui ?

La voix grave de Sheila fit sursauter la métamorphe. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre un coffre pareil venant d'un corps si svelte.

- Je m'appelle Raven. Je suis la sœur de Charles. Heum... Je m'étais dit que tu voudrais un peu sortir d'ici et faire un tour du parc. Ça te ferait du bien de marcher. Surtout qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Sheila l'observa un instant, comme pesant le pour et le contre. Dehors éclatait en effet un soleil radieux qui éclairait de ses rayons toute la propriété. Seulement, elle aurait préféré rejoindre sa sœur et Maddox. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose à redevoir à la mutante. Mais la jeune femme se laisser faire, lassée de jouer les rabats-joies. Un peu de contact social lui ferait peut être du bien ?

- D'accord. Je te suis. Par contre... Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. Souligna-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil vers le tas de linge sale.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis sure que je te trouverais quelque chose dans mes armoires.

Sans savoir comment, Sheila se fit entraînée par une fusée blonde qui ne semblait pas perturbée par la presque nudité de sa compagne. Une euphorie presque grisante s'empara de son corps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas couru ainsi, insouciante de tout danger. Comme une petite fille galopant sans se tourmenter de son futur ni de son passé. Sheila se sentait bien... Bien aux cotés de cette presque inconnue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'attacher. Non. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Mais là, en cet instant précis, Sheila n'aurait pour rien au monde laisser sa place. Raven l'emmena vers l'aile sud de la maison puis la fit entrer à l'intérieur d'une pièce qui sentait bon la lavande. La métamorphe tira sa future victime tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Il y avait beaucoup de robes, bien sûr mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, l'autre femme préférait cacher ses longues jambes couvertes de cicatrices brunes. Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, Raven lui tendit une multitude de pantalons, ainsi que des chemisiers. C'était très classique mais après tout, la jeune mutante ne voyait pas du tout Sheila dans une robe à fleur. Puis, sans prévenir, elle redéshabilla la télépathe et lui tendit un col roulé noir ainsi qu'un pantalon crème.

- Essaie ça. Lui ordonna-t-elle en pouffant.

D'abord un peu étonnée, Sheila s'exécuta sans émettre un mot. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyant autant de vêtements à sa portée. Alors qu'elle se vêtit, Raven la détaillait avec amusement. Ce fut quand la jeune femme eut tout ses vêtements sur elle que la métamorphe ne put retenir son éclat de rire.

- On dirait trop Erik ! S'esclaffa-t-elle en se tenant les côtes.

Légèrement vexée, la télépathe resta stoïque tout en se regardant dans la glace. Rien qu'en évoquant un nom, Raven avait réussi à plomber l'atmosphère. Cette dernière finit par s'excuser et redonna d'autres tenues.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

Raven, surprise que la jeune femme puisse elle-même placer trois mots sans qu'on ne lui demande rien se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Tu parles d'Erik ?

- Oui... Il me fait peur. Avoua Sheila en baissant les yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Avec Charles, il est adorable. Il faut juste le temps de s'habituer à ta présence. Surtout que c'était un grand asocial avant.

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant que Charles ne le trouve évidemment.

- On dirait que pour toi c'est une évidence.

- C'est parce que j'ai vu Erik fondre sous l'assaut de mon frère. Expliqua Raven en riant de plus belle. Mais je dois t'avouer qu'il n'y a rien de plus frustrants que de les voir s'aimer et de ne rien s'avouer.

- Ils s'aiment ?

- De nouveau, pour moi c'est une évidence. Tu devrais essayer d'analyser leurs gestes et leurs regards. C'est on ne peut plus clair. Mais maintenant, en route !

Raven prit la main de la télépathe et la traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison. Après avoir passé maints couloirs et maintes allées, elles arrivèrent enfin au parc. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir une étrange parabole se tenir au milieu de la verdure. Très laide, on pouvait l'avouer. Sheila vit au loin deux silhouettes se profiler à l'horizon. C'était les deux hommes qui revenaient dont ne sait où. Raven à ce constat, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant le regard soudain soucieux de son amie.

- T'inquiète, il va pas te bouffer.

- Je n'en serais pas si sure à ta place. Souffla Sheila en croisant les yeux irrités du manipulateur de métal.

Erik lui en voulait. Lui en voulait d'être tout simplement « elle » et d'accaparer tout l'attention du télépathe. Et maintenant que Sheila avait compris pourquoi, elle avait bien peur que ses craintes soient fondées. _Il va me trucider si je reste encore près de son Charles_. Et bien évidemment, le dudit Charles ne put qu'entendre cette pensée.


	7. Othello

Me revoila pour le septième chapitre. C'est la première fois que je suis allée aussi loin dans une fanfiction. Mais je dois aussi vous avouez que ça commence un peu à m'ennuyer xD J'ai pleins d'idées en tête et j'ai l'impression de vouloir bacler mes chapitres pour enfin me mettre dans d'autres projets. Mais je vais essayer de faire un effort. Sinon, j'ai une idée pour un OS, un RPS et une histoire originale à plusieurs chapitres dans le fandom Furry.

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
>Des reviews ? *espoir, espoir*<p>

Au fait, désolée si Erik et Charles sont un peu OOC mais je n'aime vraiment pas Charles en lavette. Un peu de piment que diable !

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<br>**

**Chapitre 7 : Othello**

Tout chose a une odeur ainsi que toute personne. Il ne détermine pas spécialement ce qu'on est mais peut nous aider à en savoir plus sur celui qui porte cette flagrance. Par exemple, on peut deviner que la femme qui porte un parfum très capiteux veut attirer le regard des hommes par ce subterfuge, tout en se protégeant des autres. C'est en tout cas ce que pensait très sérieusement Raven durant ses longues promenades en ville lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait de son frère. Elle aimait analyser les senteurs qui se déversaient dans ses narines, tel un bouquet de fleurs qui n'attendait qu'à être effeuiller. Et là, ce que Raven pouvait capter, c'était le mélange le plus étonnant qu'il soit.

Charles n'avait jamais aimé l'eau de Cologne ou toutes ces choses qui d'après lui ne faisait que détruire son nez délicat. Pour elle, l'odeur de son frère ressemblait à celui très épicé d'un gâteau de Noël, fusion de cannelle et de cacao. De temps en temps, cet alliage était renforcé par celui de l'alcool. Heureusement que cela devenait plus rare depuis que l'homme avait rencontré Erik.

Ce dernier par contre, avait ce qu'appelait Raven, l'odeur intrigante de la virilité. C'était un mélange de tabac et de mousse à raser. Et cette odeur, il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'apprécier.

Mais bon, ce n'était sûrement pas Sheila qui allait commencer à humer ce parfum, surtout qu'en ce moment, elle paraissait plutôt vouloir faire un concours d'apnée. Son parfum à elle était plutôt étrange. Elle sentait fort le feu de bois et, plus que tout, la peur.

Raven aurait aimé lui répéter que tout allait bien se passer mais elle rencontra le regard du manipulateur de métal. Ho... Là il est vrai que c'était plutôt intimidant. Charles quand à lui venait de froncer ses sourcils, avec un grand point d'interrogation clignotant sur son front tout en observant la télépathe qui ne semblait plus où vouloir se mettre. Dans la tête de celle-ci, une petite alarme venait de s'enclencher. Était-ce ses années de pures paranoïas qui l'avaient ainsi habituée à ressentir toutes auras meurtrières ? Sheila ne préféra pas chercher plus loin. La jeune femme avait bien compris que son aîné avait capté ses pensées.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on ait un petit entraînement tout les deux. Souligna Charles. Ton pouvoir semble t'échapper totalement. On en reparlera après le dîner, d'accord ?

Sheila aurait aimé crier que non, elle ne voulait absolument pas passer une minute toute seule avec le professeur, de peur que son acolyte l'attende de l'autre côté de la porte pour la transformer en charpie. Mais elle ne put que répondre un petit «D'accord» en voyant le visage soucieux de Charles. Ce dernier ne pensait que du bien et elle ne sut se résoudre à aller à l'encontre de son avis. Après tout, il l'avait quand même sauvé. Peut être même plus qu'elle ne voulait le concevoir. Raven prit enfin la décision de s'immiscer dans cette boule d'énergie négative qui commençait à se développer autours du groupe.

- Heu... Charles ? Tu as déjà une idée de ce qu'on pourrait manger ce midi ?

- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller en ville pour une fois. Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de préparer quelque chose. Et puis ça nous ferait du bien. Ça va faire quand même cinq jours qu'on ne sort pas de l'Institut.

- On va en ville ? Demanda brusquement Erik qui paraissait plutôt contre cette idée. Avec tous les gosses ?

Raven vit rouge et faillit lancer une phrase bien sentie au contrôleur de métal. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, c'est son amie qui se lança à l'eau.

- Si tu veux, on peut faire la cuisine moi et Laélia. On est plutôt douées. Il faut juste voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, attendre quelque minutes et ce sera fait.

Charles et Erik, surpris par cette proposition, hochèrent tout deux la tête dans un parfait ensemble. Ils suivirent ensuite la jeune femme qui prit la direction de la cuisine. Raven de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner (discrètement) lorsqu'elle vit Erik lancer un regard appuyé sur l'arrière train de son ami. La télépathe étendit son esprit, cherchant dans l'espace qui l'entourait l'esprit de sa sœur. Étrangement, il était le seul avec lequel elle arrivait à se connecter pour lui envoyer des messages et cela, tout en le voulant.

_Laélia... Je t'attends dans la cuisine. Il faut qu'on fasse à manger. Et il faudra aussi qu'on ait une discutions en tête à tête ce soir. _

Sheila s'ébroua, continuellement mal à l'aise après ce genre d'expérience. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'après ce genre de contact, elle pourrait entendre la voix de sa sœur lui répondre. Mais jamais la jeune femme n'avait reçu de réponse mentale à ses appels, et cela depuis son enfance. C'était quelque chose qui lui était étranger. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Charles.

- Heu... Occupez vous pendant que je cuisine. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise toute seule. Dit-elle aux autres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la kitchenette.

Erik haussa les épaules, totalement désabusé et se dirigea vers le salon, accompagné de son ami. La mutante à la peau bleue partit de son côté vers le laboratoire de Hank pour lui faire une contre-rendu de sa matinée.

Lorsque Charles s'assit sur le fauteuil qui donnait sur le jardin, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'autre télépathe. Il perçut très fortement les pensées du manipulateur de métal, qui se trouvait à même pas un mètre de lui. Alors qu'il allait frôler son esprit, Charles se reprit à temps, se morigénant avec une certaine rudesse. Ces derniers temps, il fallait avouer que le télépathe avait grandement envie de savoir à quoi (ou à qui) pensait son ami qui était souvent plongé dans de grandes réflexions. Et puis, Sheila et ses idées bizarres ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle pensait une telle chose d'eux ? L'homme soupira tout en se massant les tempes. Erik plongea son regard dans le sien, soudain anxieux.

- Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Tu sais, à force de porter tout les malheurs des autres, tu finiras par oublier les tiens et les laisser te tuer à petit feu.

Charles se figea. On pouvait voir son visage changer de couleur peu à peu. Une colère sourde monta en lui. Que pouvait comprendre cet homme sur ses sentiments ? Que pouvait il espérer comprendre ? Personne ne s'était donné la peine de prendre des nouvelles ne serait-ce une seule fois de son état. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait aujourd'hui ? Ses poings se crispèrent sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il en avait plus que marre de voir que la situation lui échappait. Lui. Lui qui était normalement doué pour le relationnel avait l'impression de tout perdre. D'abord Raven. Bientôt Erik. L'homme, sans se l'avouer, aurait aimé qu'on lui prête ne serait-ce que quelques minutes d'attention. Qu'on lui demande ce qu'il n'allait pas en lui. Et maintenant qu'on lui demandait, Charles se croyait faire face à la plus grande hypocrisie du monde. Il regardait à présent Erik, les yeux emplis de hargne. Une hargne qu'il avait pendant bien trop longtemps gardé en lui. Erik, l'homme qui avait vécu toutes les atrocités du monde. Comparé à ses malheurs, ceux du télépathe n'étaient que des broutilles. Et c'est ce qui agaçait Charles.

_Qui suis-je comparé à toi ? Toi qui est plus puissant que moi ? Toi qui a réussi avec Raven là où j'ai échoué ? Toi qui semble si imperturbable avec moi alors que moi je n'ai qu'une envie..._

Un cri emplis de peine fit sursauter les deux hommes. C'était semblable à un sanglot, chargée d'une tristesse sans bornes. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Erik semblait très mécontent d'avoir été ainsi interrompu dans son observation mais fut plus que surpris en découvrait Sheila sangloter sur le sol de la cuisine, Laélia et Maddox à ses côtés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Charles, toujours pas remis de sa mélancolie.

- Je ne sais pas... Répondit Maddox, aussi paniqué que la jeune femme aux cheveux longs. Elle était en train de peler des pommes de terre quand soudain, elle s'est pliée en deux et a commencé à pleurer.

Les pleurs de Sheila redoublèrent et elle leva sa main vers le professeur qui s'accroupit à ses côtés, le visage peiné en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je suis désolé. Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

La détresse de Charles avait été si forte que la télépathe, encore peu habituée à gérer son pouvoir, avait tout reçu en elle. L'homme la prit contre son cœur, la berçant doucement. Il était réellement  
>désolé pour elle. Et elle était réellement désolée d'avoir été ainsi en contact avec les sentiments les plus intimes du télépathe.<p>

- Tu es les larmes que je n'ai jamais réussi à verser. Souffla Charles, pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre si ce n'était Sheila, en fermant les yeux pour s'obliger à refouler toute la tristesse qu'il avait pu accumuler dans son cœur.

- Je voudrais tant que tu sois heureux avec lui...

La femme avait murmuré, dans un souffle presque étranglé par le chagrin. Erik, abasourdi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, c'est-à-dire SON Charles prendre une presque inconnue dans ses bras, ne put se résoudre à rester calme. Ni à faire semblait que cette situation ne l'alarmait pas.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Charles releva la tête et le manipulateur de métal ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en découvrant l'intensité qu'il put découvrir dans les iris bleues de son vis-à-vis. Erik ne voulut plus qu'une seule chose. Que les yeux de la personne qu'il aimait ne se teinte plus jamais de la même souffrance qu'il venait de percevoir. Sheila finit par se calmer, se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Désolée, je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon pouvoir et ça a provoqué une dépression nerveuse.

Ce n'était pas réellement la vérité mais ce n'était pas si faux non plus. Charles la remercia en pensée. Il était hors de question que son ami découvre les sentiments qu'il lui portait. L'homme l'aida à se redresser puis la fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

- Erik. Va chercher les médicaments, ils sont rouges, qui se trouvent dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit s'il te plaît.

Le manipulateur de métal hésita un instant, se demandant pourquoi son ami avait des médicaments chez lui mais finit par s'en aller sans oublier de lancer un regard assassin vers Sheila. Laélia profita de l'occasion pour se jeter sur sa sœur, l'étouffant presque à moitié. Maddox quand à lui, observait les deux jeunes femmes du haut de sa trentaine avec l'air affligé du paternel qui ne saurait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de circonstances.

Erik de son côté était perplexe. Il avait vu tout à l'heure quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. De la colère ? Chez Charles ? Non, c'était sûrement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Bien que l'idée de voir son ami s'énerver lui paraissait être une perspective assez excitante. Il arriva finalement à l'intérieur de la chambre de Charles, surpris par la pénombre presque palpable qui régnait dans la pièce. On ne pouvait presque pas voir à un pas, si ce n'était un rai de lumière qui s'était échappé d'une fente crée par deux lourds rideaux noirs. Erik se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé de porte. Mais il arriva tout de même à trouver la lampe qui éclaira faiblement son visage. Le mutant jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui. Il n'y avait que deux meubles. Un lit et une table de chevet où était posé un amas de petites boites blanches. En s'approchant, Erik se figea d'horreur. C'était des médicaments. Anti-douleur, somnifère, analgésique, tranquillisant,... Et autours du lit, le sol était jonché par des draps à moitié déchiré par des affres nocturnes. Des cauchemars qui tuaient le télépathe. Un bruit le fit se retourner brusquement, encore sous le choc de cette découverte.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu prends autant de temps pour prendre des cachets ?

- Heu... Je...

Erik ne sut dire si c'était le regard froid ou la voix polaire de son ami qui le surprenait le plus. Peut être était-ce aussi la beauté de son visage qui l'abrutissait ainsi. En tout cas, il ne fit rien lorsque Charles s'approcha de lui, presque dangereusement. Puis soudain l'aura noire qui entourait le télépathe se mua en une grande lassitude. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, papillonnant des paupières, une main sur l'avant-bras du manipulateur de métal.

- Pardon de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Je suis fatigué.

- Tout le monde peut avoir ses moments de faiblesse.

Charles pinça des lèvres tout en s'empourprant lorsqu'il remarqua sa proximité avec l'autre homme. Il voulut reculer mais fut retenu par la poigne d'Erik sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'en donnes pas l'occasion ? Demanda l'Européen.

- Parce qu'on ne m'en a jamais donné.

- Ce n'est pas aux autres d'essayer de deviner ce qui ne va pas chez toi. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je...je serais là pour toi. Sache-le.

Erik posa un baiser sur la joue de son ami puis sortit de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un homme plus que déboussolé.


	8. Frühromantik

Hey hey ! Voici le chapitre 8. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas partir en Irlande avant de vous avoir pondu un petit cadeau. Surtout que là bas je suis sure que je n'aurais pas une minute pour écrire. Ni le calme d'ailleurs...  
>Je voudrais aussi vous prévenir d'une petite incohérence historique. Sheila dit qu'elle a été à Ravensbrück vers 1945 et que des années plus tard, les femmes ont été exportées autre part. Ce qui est normalement faux puisque c'est en 1945 que le camp a été fermé. Mais je ne voulais pas que mes personnages soient trop âgés, déjà qu'ils le sont déjà trop comparé à ce que j'avais prévu. Et au fait, il existe réellement un docteur Karl Gebhart, mort en 1948.<p>

Merci pour vos reviews ! En espérant qu'il y en aura d'autre ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<strong>

**Chapitre 8 : Frühromantik**

La chance ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de Moira. Surtout pas ces derniers jours en tout cas. D'abord la découverte des trois mutants qui l'avait rendue totalement invisible, la paperasse qui s'accumulait de jours en jours et surtout... Surtout le comportement plus qu'intriguant d'Erik vis-à-vis de Charles. On ne pouvait pas dire que la femme était insensible au charme du télépathe. Que du contraire. Et on pouvait même dire qu'elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil cet étrange rapprochement qui liait les deux hommes. Après tout, ce n'était pas _normal_. Ce fut sous cette pensée qu'elle sortit de son bureau, ou plutôt celui que lui avait prêté Charles. Ce fut là que Moira se cogna contre quelque chose de plus ou moins dur et s'encastra dans le mur. Elle voulut faire violence en se rendant compte que la chose était quelqu'un mais se figea en se rendant compte que c'était Sheila qui l'avait bousculée. Son regard méprisant, aussi vif et glacial que celui du manipulateur de métal, abasourdit l'humaine qui se sentit soudain très faible face aux pupilles sombres de la télépathe.

- Pardon. Grinça celle-ci, plus par principe que par politesse.

Puis la jeune femme continua son chemin, elle-même surprise par la haine qui s'était insufflée à travers tout son être lorsqu'elle avait touché Moira. Elle se demanda un instant d'où venait cette colère mais fut de nouveau bousculée par quelqu'un d'autre. Erik... Étrangement, la télépathe se sentit plus à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce par qu'elle venait tout juste d'entrer en connexion avec lui ou parce qu'elle savait que l'homme avait plus confiance en elle à présent. Et puis, ça faisait aussi quelques jours que l'entraînement avait commencé. Erik lui lança un sourire désabusé, un peu faux sur les bords mais cela suffit à Sheila de comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la pièce vide la plus proche, c'est à dire le salon. Derrière eux, se tenait une Moira plus déterminée que jamais. Déterminée à s'accrocher à la personne qu'elle aimait malgré les empaffés qui lui barraient la route.

* * *

><p>La flamme lécha de son souffle chaud et aride les mannequins les uns après les autres. Certains étaient devenus noirs, d'autres avaient tout simplement fondus. Bientôt, l'air ambiant devint quasi irrespirable et Charles du activer la ventilation. Maddox regarda d'un air lointain le brasier qui disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Son pouvoir, bien que destructeur, semblait être assez rudimentaire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à penser au lieu de massacrer une demi-douzaine de femme en plastique par jour. La situation entre les deux sœurs le préoccupait. L'aînée n'avait toujours rien dit à propos des souvenirs volés et paraissait convaincue par le fait que se sera ELLE et seulement elle qui irait tuer Schmidt, accompagné de Maddox ou non. La cadette, elle, avait laissé de côté ses appréhensions pour essayer de vivre quelques instants d'insouciance aux côtés des nouveaux mutants, installant ainsi une bonne ambiance grâce à sa gentillesse et à sa bonhomie. Cette situation devenait presque invivable pour l'homme qui déversa son stress sur les restes d'un mannequin. Alors qu'il allait l'achever d'un coup de botte, il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte en métal qui s'ouvrit doucement. Charles, qui se tenait à ses côtés tout en s'empêchant vainement de rire, se retourna pour faire face à l'agent de la CIA qui passait sa tête dans l'embrasure. Le télépathe sourit aimablement à cette découverte et clôtura l'entraînement après avoir féliciter Maddox qui s'empressa de partir chercher Laélia.<p>

- Moira ? Tu veux me parler ?

La femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir en rencontrant le regard affectueux de Charles. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille, geste qui lui semblait approprié à ce genre de situation. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise maintenant. Sinon, ce sera définitivement trop tard. Moira prit une grande inspiration, puis s'avança vers l'homme.

- Charles... Je voulais te dire que...

* * *

><p>Sheila se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils, attendant que son futur interlocuteur fasse de même juste en face d'elle. Sa main joua un instant avec ce qui lui servait de robe, Raven ayant enfin arrivé à lui faire passer le vêtement qui laissait apparaître ses jambes couvertes de marques blanches et brunes. Le manipulateur de métal la détailla en silence, essayant de se chercher des points communs avec cette gamine. Le même regard froid, le visage souvent inexpressif, une colère parfois mal gérée, la peur de l'inconnu, la peur de tout en fait. Mais quelque chose les différenciait. Alors que lui avait vécu la plupart du temps seul, Sheila avait été épaulée par une famille. C'était à la fois sa faiblesse et sa force. Et maintenant, il était dans la même situation qu'elle.<p>

- Parle-moi de Schmidt. Que sais-tu de lui ? Quel est ton lien avec lui ?

La subtilité n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie du vocabulaire d'Erik. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il allait lui enfoncer une pièce en métal dans le crâne pour la faire parler.

- Charles ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Sheila s'était soudain tendue, ses doigts crispés sur le tissus de sa robe. Lui aussi allait devoir répondre à ses questions.

- Non.

- Ma sœur et moi avons fait partie de la Résistance en accompagnant notre mère en Hollande. Malheureusement, nous avons été raflées et emmenées à Ravensbruck. Là-bas, nous avons « fait la connaissance » de Schmidt.

- C'était en quelle année ?

- 1945. Quelques années avant la marche forcée. Il me semble que le complexe de Schmidt venait tout juste d'être rajouté pour lui. Il y avait aussi le docteur Karl Gebhart...

- Mort.

- Oui je sais. C'est toi qui l'a tué ?

- Non, le Tribunal Militaire m'a devancé. Mais si Schmidt était à Ravensbruck... Cela signifie qu'il se déplaçait souvent de camp en camp. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. Cet homme était totalement indépendant du régime nazi.

- Et toi ? Quel est ton... lien avec lui ?

- Il a tué ma mère et m'a torturé pour que je puisse développer mon pouvoir.

- Je veux savoir où il est.

- Ce n'est plus ton problème maintenant. Rétorqua Erik d'une voix sèche. Tu es bien trop jeune et faible pour essayer de te confronter à lui. Et c'est moi qui doit le tuer.

La mâchoire de la télépathe se contracta, prête à céder sous la rancœur. Cet homme n'allait quand même pas l'empêcher de mettre sa vengeance en marche juste parce qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle !

- _Sprich nicht so mit mir ! _

Ce fut comme l'effet d'une bombe. Erik ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux, contenant difficilement la surprise qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. Sheila aussi n'était pas en reste. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur sa propre gorge, comme pour y chercher une anomalie.

- Je viens de parler allemand ? Putain... Je viens de parler allemand !

Les deux mutants ne purent s'abstenir de se fixer, cherchant une explication à ce phénomène. Finalement, Erik se radoucit. Il venait de comprendre que la jeune femme était de nouveau rentrée en contact avec son esprit et s'était approprié l'une de ses aptitudes, c'est à dire celle très utile d'être polyglotte. Même si elle s'entraînait quotidiennement avec Charles, cette partie là de son pouvoir ne paraissait pas encore être très contrôlée. Il voulut la rassurer mais il se rendit compte que la télépathe venait d'activer son pouvoir. Contrairement à Charles qui mettait ses deux doigts contre sa tempe, Sheila inclinait légèrement sa tête vers la droite en plissant les yeux. Depuis quelque temps, elle entrait souvent en communication avec l'autre télépathe sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit d'autre que d'écouter. Heureusement que c'était moins violent que la dernière fois où là, Sheila avait failli inonder la cuisine avec ses larmes. Cependant, elle ne put qu'ouvrir grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit à travers l'esprit de Charles le visage de Moira s'approcher dangereusement.

- Heu... Je dois aller... à une épreuve sportive...heu... dans les toilettes... pour raison personnelle...

Des excuses plus incohérentes les unes que les autres vinrent assaillir Erik qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme essayait de se dérober. Il devina aisément que c'était parce qu'elle avait vu quelque chose dans l'esprit de Charles mais il ne put lui demander des détails car Sheila était déjà partie en courant. Cette dernière commença quand même un peu à paniquer. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait bon sang ? Elle n'allait quand même pas essayer de s'immiscer dans la vie amoureuse de l'homme qu'elle considérait maintenant presque comme un substitut maternel ? Sheila s'arrêta de courir tout en remarquant qu'elle était à présent juste devant la porte du bunker.

* * *

><p>- Charles... Je voulais te dire que... ça va faire longtemps que je t'aime.<p>

Ce n'était sûrement pas l'endroit le plus romantique pour faire sa déclaration mais en cet instant, Moira s'en fichait bien du continuum espace-temps dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était la réaction de son bien-aimé. Qui ne réagissait pas vraiment en fait. Alors elle décida de prendre une initiative. Elle s'approcha doucement de Charles et vint mettre ses deux mains autours de son visage pour l'approcher du sien. L'homme n'avait toujours pas réagi, comme trop choqué pour ne faire qu'un seul geste. Leurs lèvres allèrent presque se toucher quand le bruit du métal qui se tord les firent trembler. Là où se tenait avant un mur de fer ne se trouvait plus qu'un amas incertain de taules. Sheila était là, jetée à terre tant la puissance du souffle avait été redoutable. Derrière elle, se tenait Erik qui avait apparemment suivit la jeune femme, aiguillé par la curiosité. Et malheureusement pour Moira, la porte était restée ouverte.

- Heu... Coucou ? Finit par murmurer piteusement Sheila en se mordant les lèvres.

La tension était presque palpable. D'un côté, le manipulateur de métal bouillonnait de rage sans pour autant faire de commentaire, de peur que l'on se pose des questions sur ses penchants amoureux (ce qui était franchement le cas pour les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce). De l'autre côté, Charles était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Son regard se posait alternativement sur Moira et son ami, comme pour chercher la raison de tout ce bazar. Étrangement, le télépathe exultait. Voir Erik aussi en colère parce qu'il avait failli embrasser l'agent McTaggert avait quelque chose de très jouissif. Ce fut l'apparition de Hank qui sauva enfin la mise.

- Professeur ? Ha... Professeur ! Mais.. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda le scientifique en voyant que la moitié du bunker qui avait quasi fondu.

- Rien de bien grave, je suppose. Répondit Charles en lançant un coup d'œil interrogateur vers son ami qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- J'étais venu vous dire que j'ai peut être trouvé un sérum pour Raven et moi. Vous savez, le projet dont je vous avais parlé. Et Sheila ! J'ai terminé ton caisson pour que tu puisses dormir sans émettre des cauchemars aux autres résidents.

- Heu merci Hank. Bafouilla la jeune femme, toujours à terre.

Bientôt, ce fut toute la clique qui se vint rejoindre le scientifique. Laélia, Maddox, Sean, Alex et Raven furent tous là, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de combat. Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, Erik et Charles furent poussés l'un contre l'autre et Moira presque expulsée du groupe. Bien que le professeur prônait toujours l'égalité, on pouvait toujours ressentir la gêne qu'avaient les jeunes mutants par rapport à l'humaine. Les éclats de voix de Raven et de Sean finirent par détendre totalement l'atmosphère. Laélia, de son côté, pépiait avec joie en se sentait enfin de nouveau entourée d'une famille, accompagnée de Sheila qui était prise entre le Hurleur et Havok dans une frénésie de câlin intempestive. Le jeune professeur ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard emplis de joie à son ami, tout en lui tenant affectueusement la main. Finalement, il était bien content que celui-ci soit intervenu à temps.

- Rien ne devrait changer. Tout est parfait. Déclara Charles en se sentait plus que bien, entouré de ces personnes qui lui faisaient confiance et qui l'aimaient.

Le manipulateur de métal se pencha avec douceur vers le plus jeune, avec ce sourire qui ne réservait qu'à lui, celui qui était franc et emplis de malice. Il voulut s'incliner encore plus mais fut retenu par la présence de leurs enfants. Sa main toujours dans celle du télépathe, Erik se colla légèrement contre lui pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

_Tu es ma perfection._


	9. Schmetterling Kuss

Woaaa, j'ai la tête entre les deux fesses tellement je suis crevée. Mais grâce à vos encouragements, je peux enfin poster le chapitre neuf. Bon je vous avoue très franchement, j'ai l'impression que mes idées ne sont plus très cohérentes alors si vous voyez quelque chose d'anormal... Ben c'est normaaaal car je suis vraiment pas dans ma meilleure forme. Je voulais aussi vous dire que le prochain chapitre prendra (je pense) plus de temps que les autres car je vais travailler la semaine prochaine, et peut être encore la semaine d'après... Donc moins de temps pour écrire et geeker quoi. Je voulais aussi dire que j'étais désolée pour la fin vraiment pas originale du tout mais je me rattraperais pour la suite.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<strong>

**Chapitre 9 : Schmetterling Kuss  
><strong>

La fumée s'échappa voluptueusement des lèvres de Sheila qui expira avec une lenteur délibérée. La nicotine lui emplissait les poumons, lui brûlant au passage sa gorge qui n'était plus habituée au contact de l'émanation toxique. A côté d'elle, se tenait la silhouette droite d'Erik, aussi austère qu'une statue de marbre. La jeune femme savait très bien pourquoi il était à ses côtés et non près de Charles. En effet, la journée avait été remplie de rebondissement, entre autre la déclaration de Moira qui avait tourné en fiasco mais surtout le repas du soir qui s'était transformé en une véritable fête sous la direction des deux sœurs. Repas qui selon Sheila, avait été une véritable torture pour Charles qui aurait sûrement aimé méditer ce qu'il venait de vivre dans le calme. Et c'est ce qu'il fit sans préambule vers les douze coups de minuit, se réfugiant précipitamment à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Le télépathe semblait réellement troublé depuis que son ami lui avait murmuré une parole plus qu'ambiguë. Enfin, ambiguë pour celui qui ne voulait pas croire en la possibilité d'une chance inespérée. Sheila ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Les hommes se compliquaient parfois la vie encore plus que les femmes en amour ! A croire qu'ils aimaient ça... Quelque chose dans l'air lui fit savoir qu'Erik se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Une petite chose comme un crépitement. Une variation dans l'atmosphère. Sheila sentit ses poils se redresser le long de son échine et elle ne put continuer de faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence du mutant à ses côtés.

- Tu en veux une ? Demanda la jeune femme en désignant son paquet.

- C'est quoi comme marque ?

- Des Morley's.

L'homme accepta et s'empara d'une cigarette, content d'avoir trouvé de quoi s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. De nouveau, un silence se fit. Sheila tapota le muret du bout de l'index, tout en inspirant une nouvelle fois sur sa drogue personnelle. Devant eux, tout n'était qu'obscurité là où la journée, se trouvait le parc enlaidi par la parabole.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller le retrouver. Finit par déclarer la télépathe de sa voix caverneuse. Il y a des choses qui valent la peine d'être vécues le plus vite possible. Et je pense que si tu attends plus longtemps, tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Erik se retourna violemment, comme si on venait de le gifler. Ses yeux vifs-argents fouillèrent le visage impassible de son interlocutrice, cherchant à savoir où elle venait en venir. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes en chiens de faïence. Sheila finit par briser le silence.

- Surtout que si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être devancé.

La blancheur de l'allemand inquiéta un peu la télépathe mais elle ne préféra rien faire, le laissant partir à grand pas. Sheila ne put retenir un sourire froid s'étirer sur ses lèvres tout en écrasant le mégot sur le parapet. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi ces personnes qui s'étaient introduites dans sa vie lui donnait autant de bonheur. _C'est mauvais pour la santé_, pensa-t-elle avec un rire jaune. Son rire s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge en une toux douloureuse. Ses poings se serrèrent puis se figèrent en un mouvement presque rageur. Si il y avait bien une chose que Sheila insupportait, c'était de voir que sa vie lui échappait. Et cette chose qui la perturbait plus que tout, c'était de voir à quel point Laélia et Maddox semblaient heureux ici. Et elle aussi... Sheila ne put retenir une seule et unique larme perler le long de sa joue. Une seule et unique larme d'amertume...

* * *

><p>Charles aurait aimé à cet instant là ne faire plus qu'un avec son matelas. Lui au moins ne réfléchissait pas aux problèmes que pourrait avoir un mutant homosexuel par rapport à son entourage ou au monde entier. Finalement, il comprenait très bien ce que ressentait Raven par rapport à sa condition qui allait à l'encontre de la normalité. L'homme enfonça son visage à travers le coussin puis jeta un coup d'œil vers sa table de chevet. Un petit somnifère lui ferait du plus grand bien. Accompagné d'un anti-douleur pour son mal de tête et sa nuit pourrait être sûrement supportable. Charles gémit en se pliant sous la douleur, non physique mais mentale. Tout ceci était trop en si peu de temps. <em>Tu es ma perfection<em>. Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête, lancinante. Il n'avait qu'une envie : Se précipiter pour voir son ami et l'embrasser à pleine bouche puis lui faire sa déclaration. Alors pourquoi il ne le faisait pas ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il restait ici à se morfondre ? Un coup contre sa porte lui fit relever la tête, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

- Qui est là ?

- C'est... C'est Moira.

Si c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir, c'était bien elle ! Il vint cependant à sa rencontre, déjà réticent à ce qui allait suivre. La jeune femme s'était faite une beauté, délaissant son éternel costume d'agent de CIA pour une robe moulante. Sa bouche ne semblait plus qu'être deux fruits d'un rouge vermillon qui brillait comme un phare dans la nuit. Charles à cette vision se rappela furtivement qu'il y a un temps, il avait essayé de dragué cette femme.

- Bonsoir Moira. Je...

Un doigt sur ses lèvres le fit taire. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire grand chose, le télépathe se retrouva collé sur un des murs de sa chambre, le corps tremblotant de fièvre de Moira pressé contre lui. Alors qu'une bouche lascive allait essayer de lui voler un baiser, Charles la repoussa avec une certaine fermeté.

- Non. Arrête, tu sais autant que moi que je n'ai pas envie de cela entre nous.

Le regard de Moira se fit plus dur et le télépathe se demanda depuis quand il n'avait plus eu une réelle discutions avec elle. Il eut un léger remord.

- Charles. Finit par répondre l'humaine. Je suis la seule qui puisse t'aimer comme il se doit. Mon statut de femme et de non-mutante t'apportera un stabilité que nulle autre ne pourra t'apporter.

Estomaqué par l'évidence qui ressortait au travers la voix de la femme, Charles ne sut que répondre. Après tout, peut-être que c'était ça la bonne solution. Essayer d'être un minimum normal, avec une sexualité normale, une vie normale avec une femme normale. Alors qu'il allait lui révéler son doute, le télépathe sentit une présence près de l'entrée de sa chambre.

- Sheila ?

- Tiens, Erik n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda celle-ci, ne tenant pas compte du regard noir que lui lançait Moira par dessus l'épaule de l'homme. Au fait, agent McTaggert, je pense que votre patron vous demande car le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner dans votre bureau. A votre place, j'irais répondre.

Cette dernière marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents puis s'éloigna à grand pas sous les yeux cernés de la télépathe. Finalement, il ne resta plus que les deux mutants dans la pièce. Charles fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur la sincérité de la jeune femme et des fameux coups de fils. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'être perturbé par les situations déroutantes qui s'enchaînaient depuis ce matin que Sheila lui posa une question.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Charles ?

Cette question aurait pu être banale si même pas quelques minutes avant l'homme ne s'était pas fait presque violé par une femme hystérique.

- Non. Tout comme toi apparemment.

- Sauf que moi je fumais.

- C'est une accusation ?

- Je dirais plutôt une constatation. En fait, je pensais que tu étais avec Erik.

- Pourquoi est ce que vous avez chaque fois envie de me le fourrer entre les pattes ? Je peux vivre sans lui que je sache !

Charles commençait sérieusement à s'agacer. Il avait la fâcheuse impression que tout le monde essayait de jouer les entremetteurs. Et c'était quelque chose qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était franchement exaspérant à la longue. Sheila lui lança un regard qui se révéla être de la même température que celui du manipulateur de métal lorsqu'il toisait quelqu'un avec mépris.

- On ne t'oblige en rien tu sais. Et sache que ceux qui t'entourent ne te veulent que du bien. Ils ne veulent que ton bonheur, Erik en premier lieu, même si tu ne le remarques pas.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe. Le télépathe se laissa tomber sur son lit, sa tête entre ses deux mains, l'air totalement hagard. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Murmura Charles plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice.

Sheila le rejoignit en soupirant, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre. Elle avait comme l'étrange sensation que si une parole de travers raisonnerait, celle-ci éclaterait en mille morceaux pour faire apparaître un Erik plus furieux que jamais. A tout les coups, il allait croire que c'est à cause d'elle que l'homme qu'il aime est en train de pleurer. Pleurer ? Et merde, la voilà encore plus dans la mouise. Elle essaya de l'enlacer mais finit par laisser tomber en voyant que cela ne les mettait pas du tout à l'aise, que se soit l'un ou l'autre.

- Je pense que tu dois lever ces barrières que tu as au plus profond de ton cœur.

- C'est marrant d'entendre ça d'une misanthrope. Ricana Charles en séchant ses larmes.

- Crétin.

- Tu sais, l'étymologie de ce mot vient de « chrétien ». Je le prend comme un compliment.

- Et si je te dis « Impuissant du bulbe », ça te convient ?

- Parfaitement.

Sheila se décontracta en voyant le télépathe sourire. Elle n'avait jamais été forte pour consoler ou toutes autres choses dans le genre. Mais là, il fallait avouer que la jeune femme était fière. L'entraînement qu'elle devait subir presque chaque jour avec Raven semblait porter ses fruits. Charles se calma doucement, tout en replaçant ses idées dans l'ordre. D'accord, il aimait Erik plus qu'une simple amitié. D'accord, il voulait l'embrasser chaque fois qu'il le voyait. D'accord, il voulait se marier avec lui et avoir un enfant pour vivre des jours heureux ensemble. Le télépathe ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, cela faisait du bien d'accepter toutes ces idées incongrues pour ne faire qu'un avec elles. Sheila se mordit les lèvres puis déclara calmement :

- Je vais aller dormir dans l'espèce de sarcophage que Hank m'a crée. J'espère que ça vous épargnera mes cauchemars cette fois-ci. Au fait... c'était un mensonge. Personne n'a téléphoné.

Charles comprit le message. S'il voulait aller voir Erik sans se faire déranger par l'agent, c'était maintenant. Il se leva, enfila une chemise sans penser la boutonner, puis sortit de la chambre en oubliant de mettre ses souliers, courant à pied nus. Sheila haussa les sourcils, essayant de s'imaginer la réaction d'Erik face à un télépathe à moitié dévêtu.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était là, du haut de la plus haute chambre du manoir. Raven, Sheila, Sean et Laélia d'un côté. Alex, Hank et Maddox de l'autre. Chacun pariait, insouciant.<p>

- Moi je vous dis qu'ils vont enfin s'avouer leur sentiment ! S'exclama Raven en battant des mains, accompagné d'un Sean tout aussi excité qui hochait la tête frénétiquement.

- Vous êtes surs qu'ils sont vraiment... enfin je veux dire...

- Hank voyons ! C'est évident ! Bien sûr qu'ils s'aiment plus qu'une simple amitié. Au fait, félicitations Sheila. Je vois que le plan «surveillance rapprochée» a bien fonctionné.

- Une fois mais pas deux. Je n'aime vraiment pas m'immiscer dans la vie des gens. Et puis, qui sait s'ils vont être heureux ensemble.

- Arrête donc d'être aussi pessimiste ! Lui rabroua sa sœur. Je ne vois pas comment il en pourrait être autrement.

- Disons qu'être homosexuel n'a jamais été une fierté nationale si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Moi je suis fier de l'être. Souligna Alex en tenant son amant par la taille. Et puis, rappelez moi pourquoi on est ici encore ? On ne va quand même pas les espionner ?

- Je pense qu'on a pas trop le choix. Analysa Maddox en coulant un regard inquiet vers les filles devenues légèrement hystériques.

- Ha ! Ils sont là ! S'exclama Raven en montrant quelque chose du doigt au travers la fenêtre.

- Mais c'est du voyeurisme !

- Hank, arrête de te plaindre et viens t'asseoir près de moi.

* * *

><p>Erik aurait pu suivre les conseils plus qu'explicites de la télépathe. Mais le courage lui manquait en ce moment. Il faut dire que la cigarette l'avait plongé dans de nombreux souvenirs qu'il lui semblait aussi lointain que brumeux. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il hantait les couloirs de l'Institut, faisant bien attention à éviter l'aile sud, là où se situait la chambre de Charles. Finalement, il ne put se résoudre à tourner en rond encore plus longtemps et se dirigea vers la terrasse, là où il avait laissé Sheila une demi-heure auparavant. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'elle n'était plus là mais par contre, ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle lorsqu'il aperçut au loin une silhouette familière. Charles se tenait là, debout sur le gazon, son regard planté dans le sien. Son torse pâle apparaissait et disparaissait au gré de sa chemise entrouverte qui claquait sous le vent. Erik se retint de courir vers lui, les bras grand ouvert comme un fou libéré de sa prison. Le point médian entre la colère et le calme total, où était-il à présent ? La manipulateur ne ressentait qu'une seule chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait qu'avec Charles. Ce n'était ni le calme, ni la colère. C'était encore bien mieux. Il avait envie de Charles plus qu'il n'avait envie de tuer Shmidt. Cela sema un instant le trouble dans son esprit. Erik fut cependant tirer de ses pensées par la main froide de son ami sur sa joue. Comment avait-il fait pour venir si près de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque ?<p>

- Erik... Quand tu m'as dit que j'étais ta perfection...

La voix de Charles lui paraissait lointaine. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il murmurait mais le manipulateur de métal avait vraiment l'impression que son ami allait s'écrouler sur le sol d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne put se retenir de l'attirer vers lui, l'enlaçant avec douceur.

- Est ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? Continua le télépathe, les yeux dans le vague, son visage collé contre le torse d'Erik.

- Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair.

Et sans préambule (vraiment aucun, je vous assure), Erik se pencha vers le visage lumineux de son ami, de son amant, de son amour, pour lui offrir un baiser aussi chaste que rapide, tel un papillon effleurant les lèvres de son aile poudreuse. Charles se retint de s'évanouir de bonheur, s'accrochant au cou du contrôleur de métal comme si c'était une bouée qui le retenait à la surface des eaux les plus profondes. Ils restèrent ainsi, collé l'un à l'autre, dans une étreinte qu'ils voulurent éternelle. Tout cela leur sembla alors si facile, si étonnamment facile qu'ils se réprimandèrent de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Charles abandonna ses craintes. Erik abandonna sa haine.

Tout était parfait.

* * *

><p>Ouai tout aurait pu être parfait si je n'avais pas prévu les câlins, le lime (lemon ?), et la surprise pour les slasheuses que vous êtes.<br>Rhalala, je me suis vraiment retenue d'écrire des vannes entre chaque ligne. Je suis vraiment fatiguée xD


	10. Bronx

Avant toute chose, je voulais remercier Agathe qui m'a soutenue durant cette période d'écriture. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas en super forme créative. Je suis cependant arrivée à quelque chose d'acceptable.  
>Normalement, ma fanfiction devait durer dix chapitres mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer, on est pas prêt d'arriver au bout. Surtout à cause de ce crétin de chapitre 10 ! Et oui, ce chapitre ne sert strictement à rien. Tout ça parce que j'écoutais une chanson triste, je me suis mise à écrire quelque chose de glauque. Faut pas chercher à comprendre, je suis comme ça. Le chapitre prochain sera plus portés sur l'entraînement des mutants mais aussi sur la relation grandissante de Charles et Erik. Donc des moments bien guimauves quoi. Je soupire déjà.<p>

Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<strong>

**Chapitre 10 : Bronx.**

Le monde était un amas blanc de dentelle et de soie. Tout flottait en l'air, en dessous, au dessus, autours de... de tout. Tout et rien. C'était à la fois le vide et l'univers du plein. Charles ne sut dire si c'était la mort qu'il contemplait ou si il n'avait pas abusé d'une substance illicite la veille. Il se débattit un instant avec le tissus puis constata que rien n'y faisait : il était bloqué dans un cocon immaculé d'étoffe. Son souffle se fit plus court, soudain étriqué dans une poigne mortelle qui lui tiraillait le torse. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son pouvoir. Autours de lui, des centaines de personnes s'écroulaient par terre, agonisants. Des larmes de désespoir coulèrent le long des joues du télépathe. Il lui semblait que son énergie était pompée, lui était volée goutte à goutte. Un rire froid le fit sursauter. Cette voix... Il la reconnaissait. C'était celle de Sheila. Charles pivota pour faire face à la mutante. Celle-ci était couverte de sang, la bouche ouverte par l'extase. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec une lueur démente. Puis son visage changea. Se modifia pour devenir celui de...

_ERIK !_

Charles hurla, repoussant ses draps à grand coup de pieds. Son corps était trempé de sueur et ses pupilles encore dilatées par la peur. L'homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant. Des voix éclataient dans sa tête, telles des bulles d'acide. Un élancement entre ses deux oreilles le fit de nouveau crier. Alors qu'il pensait réellement mourir, une main rassurante vint lui caresser les cheveux. Charles ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant à voir d'où provenait cette présence si apaisante. Il vit d'abord le visage soucieux de Hank penché vers lui, une seringue à la main. Derrière lui, se tenait Raven, les doigts entremêlés entre eux par l'angoisse. Et à sa droite... A sa droite il y avait Erik. Le télépathe faillit pleurer de joie.

- Erik... Erik... murmurait-il inlassablement, en cherchant à le rapprocher de son corps qui lui sembla tout d'un coup très froid.

Ce dernier s'empressa de se coller encore plus à Charles, lui caressant toujours les cheveux avec une tristesse non-dissimulée.

- Hank ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive bon sang ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne se calme pas ?

Le scientifique se mordit les lèvres tout en injectant un calmant à son aîné prostré dans le lit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la situation lui échappait. De ce qu'il en avait vu, Erik et Charles s'étaient embrassés puis... Charles s'était évanoui. De leur côté, les adolescents n'avaient rien vu venir, simples spectateurs au drame. Raven avait tonitrué des injures puis s'était élancée dans les couloirs en entraînant derrière elle son ami à lunette. Ils étaient finalement arrivés devant les deux hommes, l'un essayant de ranimer l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas... Avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas... J'en sais vraiment rien.

Erik faillit donner un coup de poing au scientifique mais le fait qu'il soit peut être le seul à savoir quoi faire l'arrêta en plein élan. Son sang bouillonnait à travers ses tempes, voilant son regard d'une brume rouge.

- Poussez vous bordel ! Et toi arrête de chialer et dégage !

Tout le monde se retourna, surpris de voir que Sheila rentrait dans la chambre. Sa peau luisait d'une couleur assez incertaine, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle semblait prête à s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Maddox la tenait par la taille pour qu'elle ne puisse s'affaisser d'un coup. Erik, trop hébété pour faire quoi que se soit, la laissa s'installer près de son ami.

- Je vais essayer de rentrer dans son esprit. D'après ce que j'ai pu ressentir, Charles n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Oui et je viens de remarquer qu'il n'a plus pris ses médicaments depuis quelque jour. Analysa Hank en fouillant des les boites blanches qui s'amassaient sur la table de chevet du télépathe.

- Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi Charles a fait sa crise juste au moment où on a... où on s'est... enfin...

- Embrassé Erik. Le mot c'est « embrassé ». Bon, maintenant taisez-vous et laissez moi me concentrer.

La télépathe se pencha vers Charles, se mettant ainsi front contre front. Bientôt, son esprit fut aspiré dans celui de l'homme. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire un effort. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait encore du mal à faire ce genre de « chose ». Ce fut une explosion de sons et d'images lumineuses. Sheila retint son souffle devant toute cette gentillesse et cette bonté que respirait l'âme du télépathe. Puis soudain, elle se cogna contre quelque chose. C'était semblable à un mur de béton noir. Il palpitait, aussi épais que du goudron. La jeune femme frissonna devant cette entité ténébreuse. Elle en fit le tours mais ne vit aucune faille. En fin de compte, Sheila laissa tomber.

- Il me bloque le passage. Je ne peux pas y arriver seule.

Un feulement furieux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à sang puis lança un coup d'œil vers le manipulateur de métal.

- Peut-être que si on lui fout des gifles... proposa-t-elle sans y croire.

- Sheila... Tu le touches et je te tue.

- Ok ok, je disais ça juste comme ça.

Elle soupira puis se massa les tempes. Il s'avérait qu'une migraine intense venait de s'emparer de son crâne. Le contact qu'elle avait avec Charles semblait avoir changé depuis la dernière fois. Comme si un fil, minuscule s'était infiltré dans le mur. Un fil étranger... Un fil doré qui sortait tout droit du cœur d'Erik. Sheila sursauta en voyant cela.

- Erik, vient près de moi. Je pense avoir trouvé une solution.

- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? Demanda Raven, un peu inquiète.

- J'ai l'impression qu'Erik a crée un... lien avec Charles. C'est ça qui me permettra de créer une faille. Le problème par contre se sera de tirer sur ce... heu... fil, tout en rentrant. Il faudra que se soit Erik qui rentre dans sa conscience. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te guider. Mais surtout, ne sombre pas dans l'esprit de Charles. Je ne pourrais pas te ramener sans qu'il n'y ait de regrettables conséquences pour un de nous trois.

Le manipulateur de métal hocha la tête, devenu encore plus sérieux qu'avant. Il s'installa aux côtés de la télépathe qui lui prit la main. Sheila observa un instant le visage du professeur. De là où elle était, la jeune femme ne voyait que des traits sereins par la morphine qu'avait injecté Hank. Un soupçon d'incertitude monta dans son cœur. Et si elle ratait son coup ? Et si elle lâchait le fil ? La pression des doigts d'Erik sur les siens la fit rappeler à l'ordre. Sheila savait que si elle tardait, ce ne serait plus une pression sur sa main qu'elle sentirait mais sur ses joues. Et que ce ne sera plus si tendre... La télépathe ferma les yeux et plongea dans l'esprit de Charles, tout en suivant le fil doré. L'âme d'Erik était là. Partout à présent. Il semblait allumer quelque chose dans le cœur de son ami. Alors qu'ils atteignirent la paroi sombre, Sheila put voir la fine corde d'or qui se frayait un chemin, créant au passage quelques fissures.

_Erik, tu es toujours avec moi ?_

_Oui... C'est donc ça ce que vous ressentez quand vous utilisez votre pouvoir ?_

_Pas toujours. Et puis, c'est la première fois que je m'introduis chez quelqu'un. Bon, voila ce qu'on va faire. Je vais tirer sur ce fil et le truc que tu vois, l'espèce de barrière, va sûrement se fissurer. Là il faudra que tu rentres dans la faille pendant que je garde le portail ouvert. Après, c'est au feeling._

_Au feeling ?_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé mais je pense que Charles est rentré en contact avec tous tes souvenirs les plus noirs sans avoir de contrôle._

_Donc c'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça..._

_Pas le temps d'avoir des regrets. Il faut que tu te bouges et que tu le repêches de là !_

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?_

_Ce que ton cœur te dictera de faire je suppose._

_Pourquoi mon cœur ?_

_Je sais pas, je trouvais ça classe comme phrase. Bon, tiens toi prêt au lieu de poser des questions à la con. Je ne suis pas sure de tenir très longtemps._

Sheila prit le cordon entre ses deux mains, fut prise d'un frisson en sentant l'esprit d'Erik se contracter à ce toucher puis tracta de toute ses forces. D'abord, rien ne se passa, si ce n'était le manipulateur de métal qui se sentait très mal à l'aise dans les doigts d'une presque inconnue. Puis, petit à petit, la jeune femme sentit la pression diminuer et le fil trembler. Une fissure apparut, puis deux. Puis trois. Erik sut à cet instant ce qu'il dut faire. L'homme s'approcha puis écarta doucement l'orifice comme si on écartait une plante délicate. Sheila resta à l'arrière, tenant le fil avec une grimace de détresse.

* * *

><p>Deux heures passèrent ainsi... Erik, Sheila et Charles immobiles. Tels des statues de cire. Les autres mutants les regardaient avec inquiétude, n'osant pas s'approcher d'eux. La première à se réveiller fut la jeune femme, en respirant comme si elle avait fait de l'apnée durant de longues minutes. Elle hoqueta un instant tout en se passant une main à travers sa courte chevelure. Ses pupilles fixèrent un instant le plafond puis se posa sur Charles.<p>

- Alors ? Questionna Raven, à bout de nerf.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres fines du télépathe. Avec une voix éraillée par la fatigue, elle finit par répondre.

- Tout est sous contrôle... Je pense...

* * *

><p>Le monde était noir. Aussi dur et froid que le métal. Erik pivota sur lui-même, surpris de ne rien voir. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir une lueur bleue qui palpitait lentement. Une voix retentit alors.<br>_Erik ? _Au plus grand soulagement de celui-ci, c'était la voix de son ami. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Comme si Charles avait pris vingt ans en moins. Et c'était en effet le cas. Un petit garçon apparut devant le manipulateur de métal. Tout deux semblaient être surpris, mais sûrement pas pour la même raison. Charles avança de quelques pas puis tendit son bras pour toucher le bas du pull de son ami. Les deux mutants se firent face, muets. Puis le télépathe se retourna et désigna quelque chose au loin. On pouvait voir un chat, au pelage miteux se diriger vers eux. Il feula à leur vue, s'éloigna, essaya même de griffer le petit Charles. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, laissant le félin gronder sourdement. Puis une minuscule souris fit son apparition. Ses yeux larmoyants fixèrent les humains avec une intelligence presque dérangeante. Il s'approcha du chat qui se calma à sa vue. Les deux animaux se rejoignirent et tout deux semblèrent sereins. Puis une ombre apparut derrière eux. C'était un serpent aux yeux rouges. Il fit mine d'attaquer le rongeur mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par l'autre bête. Un grognement assourdissant immobilisèrent les trois animaux. Sorti de nul part, un loup aux crocs luisants fondit sur le serpent et l'écartela de ses griffes et de ses dents. Sa haine et sa cruauté faisait peur à voir. Un liquide vermillon éclaboussa les deux humains lorsque le loup, rassasié, hurla vers eux.

_Qu'est ce que c'était ?_

Erik abasourdi, regarda les quatre animaux devenir fumée. A ses côtés, le garçon se révéla avoir grandi. Au lieu d'avoir cinq ans comme à son arrivée, il en paraissait treize en cet instant.

_Une possibilité de futur. Maintenant, allons voir le passé._

Le télépathe pivota et remontra quelque chose à Erik en pointant du doigt. Le paysage autours d'eux se brouilla, faisant place à une pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à une salle de torture. Un silence se fit puis fut troublé par une porte qui s'ouvrait brutalement devant un homme accompagné d'un petit garçon. Schmidt et Erik. L'image se brouillait de temps en temps. A la place du garçon, on pouvait voir la silhouette d'une fillette au regard sombre. On entendait d'étranges crépitements. C'était des bruits semblable à ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans une salle de cinéma, lorsque la bobine se mettait en marche. Curieusement, tout ce qu'ils voyaient était en noir et blanc. Erik ne put retenir une grimace lorsqu'il se vit hurler de douleur sous les assauts de son tortionnaire. Puis, l'image se transforma en négatif et le contour d'Erik fut remplacé par celui de Sheila, glapissant d'horreur.

_Charles... Comment as-tu pu... Voir... Je suis tellement..._

Ce n'est rien. Viens, on va voir le présent.

Erik, qui était accompagné d'un Charles âgé d'une vingtaine d'année le vit de nouveau se transformer pour redevenir celui qu'il connaissait. Le manipulateur de métal se laissa emporter par son ami. Le monde autours d'eux changea encore. A la place du laboratoire de Schmidt, se tint la chambre de Charles, toutefois différente de ce qu'avait pu voir l'allemand en rentrant dans celle-ci, des heures plus tôt, dans la réalité. Erik voulut serrer le télépathe dans ses bras mais ce dernier se déroba, tel un fantôme au sourire transparent.

_Erik, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait subit ça. Mais il y a une chose que je voudrais que tu saches. Malgré toutes les horreurs que tu as pu vivre, malgré toutes tes décisions sur le sort de Shaw, malgré les atrocités que tu pourras commettre, je te suivrais._

Le manipulateur de métal recula d'un pas, ne sachant que dire. Puis il finit par s'approcher de l'homme qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur et lui demanda :

_Pourquoi veux-tu te dérober alors ?_

Charles se troubla un instant, comme s'il allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre puis sa silhouette se voila définitivement. L'allemand fut pris de panique et tourna dans tout les sens pour chercher le télépathe. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Inarticulés, illogiques.

_Trop ! Vous m'en... Trop ! Demandez trop ! Plus... Meurs ! J'ai si m... Ha ! Va-t-en..._

Le silence qui s'ensuivit rendit la situation encore plus alarmante. Les murs de la chambre tremblèrent et se lézardèrent au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Erik regarda avec inquiétude la destruction de la pièce, se demandant si il y aurait un répercussion sur l'esprit de son ami.

_Charles ! Arrête de fuir. Assume enfin ce que tu es et ce que tu ressens. De quoi as-tu si peur ? As-tu peur de moi ? De Shaw ? De... nous ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Depuis, la pièce était totalement détruite, laissant place au monde noir et vide engloutir le manipulateur de métal.

_J'ai peur de moi-même... Je peux tuer d'une simple pensée, te plonger à jamais dans tes propres cauchemars, faire de tes peurs réalité ou encore t'obliger à faire des actes les plus innommables. Et surtout... J'ai peur de ne jamais être sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi._

Erik ne put s'empêcher de se sentir affecté par cette dernière phrase. Tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant n'avait donc plus de sens pour lui ? Il serra les poings avec colère et cria :

_POURQUOI ?_

Est-ce normal d'aimer ainsi son meilleur ami ?

Charles réapparut aux côtés du mutant, les traits défigurés par la tristesse. Il frôla du bout des doigts les lèvres de l'allemand, mû sûrement par une envie refoulée. Erik soupira à ce geste puis s'empara du poignet du télépathe.

_Pour moi, ça fait longtemps que ton statut d'ami s'est changé en celui d'amant._

Les yeux de Charles brillèrent un instant puis furent cachés par ses mèches de cheveux, traîtresses. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Une seule phrase d'Erik lui avait permis de se sentir mieux. Et n'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer ? Les doutes de Charles furent balayés d'un mouvement. Ses peurs ainsi que ses craintes. Tout.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

><p>Les paupières papillonnantes, Charles entreprit enfin de se réveiller. Ce fut des éclats de joie qui lui tint de bienvenue. Quelque chose de lourd tomba sur lui et il reconnut la chevelure blonde de sa sœur. Elle ne tarda pas à être rejointe par Sean et Laélia qui lui fit comprendre leur affolement. On aurait dit un attroupement de gamines. Mais Charles ne leur en voulut pas et les accueillit avec un calme presque désarmant. Un peu plus loin, se tenait Maddox soutenant Sheila à moitié endormie entre ses bras, un Hank souriant accompagné d'un Alex soulagé. Et là... Juste à côté de lui, lui tenant toujours la main...<p>

- Erik...

- Je suis là.

_Et je le serais toujours. _

Surpris, Charles le fixa. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses enfants quittèrent un à un la pièce lorsqu'ils comprirent que les deux adultes voulaient rester ensemble. Seuls.

- Tu es dans ma tête ?

- Apparemment, notre lien est devenu plus que fusionnel Charles. Ça te dérange ?

- Pas du tout. Répondit l'homme en riant. Par contre...

Le télépathe se redressa sur les coudes et agrippa sèchement le col roulé d'Erik, l'entraînant dans son lit. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de crier de surprise. L'un parce qu'il venait de faire une chute plus qu'agréable, l'autre parce qu'il ne pensait pas que son ami tomberait tout juste pile sur sa poitrine. Erik se tortilla un instant pour se mettre dans une position convenable, c'est à dire couché à côté de son ami. Charles se lova contre lui et le manipulateur de métal s'attendit presque à l'entendre ronronner de plaisir. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Raven croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Devant elle se tenaient tous ses amis. La plupart était déjà à moitié endormis sur les fauteuils mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Ils avaient depuis longtemps oublié leurs paris, trop terrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer.<p>

- Il faut qu'on s'entraîne encore plus ! S'exclama-t-elle. Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. On arrive même pas à protéger ceux qu'on aime de leur propre pouvoir. Alors imaginez si on essaie de les protéger de Shaw !

- Et tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Laélia.

- Pour le moment, vous n'avez pas encore fait de véritable entraînement, toi, Sheila et Maddox. On va donc s'occuper de vous. Chaque jour sera un nouveau combat. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Heu... D'accord. Et on laisse Erik et Charles seul ?

- Bien sûr qu'on les laisse seul. Maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, on va pas les déranger.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire...

- Sean, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Ben avoue que ça pourrait être marrant. Raven, tu m'as dit que Charles ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme. Et pour Erik, bizarrement, je l'imagine mal le faire tout court. Ça va être épique, je le sens !

- Bon, je sens que tu es fatiguée Sean. Tous au lit !

Raven claqua des mains, autoritaire. Mais sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, la remarque de Sean trottait dans sa tête.  
>C'est vrai ça après tout... Comment ils vont s'en sortir ?<p> 


	11. Fight Club

Coucou tout le monde. Je poste enfin le chapitre 11 qui, je dois l'avouer, m'a pris beaucoup de temps. Déjà parce qu'il est beaucoup plus long, sept pages au lieu de quatre, mais aussi parce que c'était sur un sujet que j'ai rarement exploité. Vous en saurez plus après lecture evidemment. En fait, il faut considérer ce chapitre comme un "bonus" (ouai, meme que ça se voit car le nom du chapitre est en anglais et non en allemand...). Juste pour vous dire que j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire.

Je fais un petit coucou à Agathe qui m'a franchement encouragée et qui m'a donné de bonnes idées pour la dernière partie. Je t'adore et te remercie pour ta présence.

Je fais aussi un petit coucou à Alexia que j'encourage vivement à écrire son texte. (oui bon, je te fais aussi un bisou. Pfff, qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire quand meme).

Et aussi à toi Coraline, qui viens tout juste de découvrir Lost Innocence alors que tu n'as pas vu le film. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais fait cet effort pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<strong>

**Chapitre 11 : Fight Club **

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de Charles lorsqu'il émergea d'un sommeil plus que réparateur. Son lit émanait une douce chaleur qui rendait le réveil agréable. Le professeur se demanda même si sa sœur avait eut la gentillesse de lui donner une bouillotte. Il se retourna en soupirant de bien être. Ce qu'il découvrit à côté de lui le figea. Au premier abord, c'était vivant, ça respirait et c'était...

- Erik ?

Heureusement pour lui, le manipulateur de métal semblait être dans des songes bien trop profonds pour être extirpés par un simple murmure. L'homme retint son souffle tout en essayant de se rappeler comment son ami était arrivé dans son lit. Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, telle une rafale de gifle. Charles écarquilla les yeux mais se calma bien vite en se rappelant que finalement, ils n'avaient rien fait de bien...grave. Il se mordit la lèvre tout en observant le visage serein de son ami, totalement à découvert. Erik n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'on connaissait. Ses traits étaient détendus, ce qui lui donnait un air vulnérable. Charles caressa du bout des doigts la chevelure de celui-ci, profitant pleinement que son ami soit endormis pour lui adresser des caresses que, peut-être, il n'oserait jamais donné si il était réveillé. Sa main passa à présent sur son épaule, découvrant avec déception que l'homme en face de lui était toujours habillé, se déplaçant jusqu'à la nuque, frôlant ses clavicules... Puis posa sa main à plat sur l'endroit où se situait le cœur du mutant. Ce dernier battait à la chamade.

- Je suppose que maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant.

Erik ouvrit un œil inquisiteur, faisant rougir son vis-à-vis qui n'était séparé de lui que de quelques centimètres. Le professeur balbutia quelque chose mais fut stoppé par une bouche pressante qui écrasa onctueusement la sienne. Erik, au comble du désir, mordit sans se rendre compte la lèvre de son ami avec brutalité, le faisant gémir de douleur et, à la plus grande surprise de tous, de plaisir.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda le manipulateur de métal, angoissé.

- Non, j'adore ça. Avoua Charles en se léchant les babines. Mords moi encore.

Erik ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois et vint se coller contre son homme. Ses dents se plantèrent dans la peau du télépathe, le faisant frissonner de délice. Charles aimait cette sensation d'être marqué à vif, d'être griffé jusqu'à sang, d'être mordu avec sauvagerie. Et il en voulait encore plus. De son côté, l'allemand était bien étonné de découvrir une telle facette chez cet homme qui lui avait semblé si doux. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent emmêlés, le souffle court et les cheveux ébouriffés, se fixant avec adoration. Dommage qu'il y eut les vêtements car on aurait presque put y croire... Lorsqu'ils virent l'heure plus que tardive pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, c'est à dire une heure avant midi, les deux hommes se levèrent d'un commun accord. Le temps que chacun se change, se pelote mutuellement et s'embrasse toutes les cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à la cuisine, main dans la main. Ce qu'ils virent en rentrant à l'intérieur de la pièce les figèrent sur place. Alex qui était collé à Sean, une main baladeuse sous son t-shirt, son visage caché dans le cou de celui-ci. Il eut un silence gêné.

- Je vous ai bien dit qu'à force de vous tripotez comme ça dans la cuisine, vous alliez vous faire griller.

C'était Raven, toujours fidèle à elle-même. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis s'installa sur une des chaises en baillant. Apparemment, tout le monde avait décidé de se lever plus tard que d'habitude. Les deux autres adolescents se décollèrent de mauvaise grâce et la rejoignirent. Chacun s'installa autours de la table, une tasse de café entre les mains.

- Vous... Enfin... depuis quand vous... Balbutia Charles qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.

Raven recracha le liquide qu'elle venait tout juste d'ingurgiter.

- Je croyais que c'était après la mort de Darwin ?

- Ben non... Pourquoi tu pensais ça ?

Alex ricana et se pencha vers le rouquin, l'embrassant avec fougue, comme pour souligner ses dires. Il allait passer ses doigts sur le haut des cuisses de son amant mais fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui rentrait dans la cuisine. C'était Hank, Laélia et Maddox, tous les trois déjà habillés et dispos. Ils sourirent niaisement en voyant Erik et Charles, collés l'un à l'autre.

- Je vois que vous êtes ensemble. Constata le scientifique.

- Que tu es perspicace Hank...

- Où est Sheila ?

- Elle fait une grasse matinée dans mon laboratoire. Depuis que je lui ait crée le caisson, elle dort beaucoup mieux et en profite un maximum.

- QUOI ? Mais faut qu'on s'entraîne là ! Cria Raven en levant les bras vers le ciel. Je vais aller la réveiller et fissa.

Charles haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand sa sœur y mettait du sien pour travailler ? Parfois, le comportement de la jeune blonde lui échappait totalement. Il préféra cependant réfreiner ses ardeurs.

- Laisse la donc se reposer pour une fois. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour elle.

De mauvaise grâce, la mutante reprit sa place sur sa chaise puis replongea son visage à l'intérieur de sa tasse. Son entrain n'était pourtant pas entamé.

- J'ai une idée d'entraînement. Il faudrait qu'on s'exerce au corps à corps et essayer de ne pas trop utiliser nos pouvoirs. Ce serait une bonne occasion de vérifier si on vaut quelque chose si quelqu'un trouve un truc pour annuler nos mutations ou qui les rendent inefficaces. J'ai pensé à un « Battle Hazard ». C'est à dire... On mets nos noms sur un petit papier qu'on met dans un bol. Une main innocente, et non pas toi Alex, je te vois déjà venir, va piocher deux papiers. Les deux personnes devront alors se battre.

- Cela me semble plutôt barbare comme concept... remarqua Charles.

- J'aime l'idée. Tu as peur qu'un de tes enfants te mette sur le tapis ? Ricana l'européen en observant son ami s'empourprer.

- De toute façon, c'est moi qui ait décidé alors on le fait, un point c'est tout.

Raven croisa les bras, clôturant ainsi la conversation. Les autres ne purent qu'accepter et reprendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ce fut vers les débuts d'après-midi que Sean écrivit les noms de chaque mutant sur un bout de papier, les plaçant dans une urne. Ils durent aussi attendre l'arrivée de Sheila mais ce fut une autre paire de manche. Contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, celle-ci ne faisait pas la grasse matinée mais était tout simplement bloqué à l'intérieur de son lit hermétique de métal. Elle n'avait osé crié à travers la paroi et avait sagement attendu que Hank rentre au laboratoire. Heureusement pour le scientifique, la jeune femme était d'une patience à toute épreuve, surtout si ça lui permettait de passer du temps à ne rien faire. Lorsqu'elle eut vent de ce que leur avait préparé la mutante à la peau bleue, Sheila ne put s'empêcher d'être excitée. La baston, il n'y avait que ça de vrai ! Elle s'élança derrière Hank, qui était plus désolé que jamais de l'avoir laissé ainsi enfermée dans son caisson, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la zone dite de combat. C'était ce qu'on appelait l'ancien débarras. Débarras qui avait bien la taille d'un terrain de football.

- Bon, qui sera la main innocente ? Questionna Raven lorsque tous les mutants furent autours d'elle.

- Charles !

L'unanimité avait choisi au plus grand désespoir du télépathe. Pourquoi on le prenait toujours pour le naïf de la bande ? Il soupira mais finit par accepter. A tout les coups, cette histoire allait mal terminer. Raven lui tendit l'urne en frétillant d'exaltation. Charles plongea sa main à l'intérieur, puis en sortit deux papiers. Ce fut Hank, élu arbitre du jour, qui les lut.

- Laélia... VS Charles.

Les deux protagonistes firent volte face aussi pâle qu'un linge. La jeune femme ne put retenir une exclamation angoissée.

- Mais... Mais... balbutia-t-elle. Je...

- Allez, let's fight ! Cria Raven en poussant Charles et Laélia au milieu de la pièce.

Ils ne purent faire autrement que de marcher, tel des pantins totalement désarticulés. Arrivés face à face, ils n'arrivèrent même pas à se regarder, répugnant trop leurs futurs gestes. Après tout, ils étaient les membres les plus doux du groupe. Charles ne put faire un seul mouvement. Il avait bien trop peur de faire du mal à un de ses enfants. De son côté, Laélia n'était pas en reste. Elle songeait intérieurement que si il y avait bien une situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu vivre, c'était bien celle-là. Derrière eux, Sean et Alex criaient des encouragements. Ce fut Laélia qui fit le premier pas. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre à la chamade et il lui semblait que cet acte allait lui coûter une énergie qu'elle n'avait pas. Sa main se leva et...vint lentement toucher l'épaule de Charles. Ce n'était guère une pichenette mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sursauter l'homme. Il fut cependant reconnaissant à la jeune femme de ne pas lui avoir réservé le même sort que lui avait fait subir sa sœur il y a une semaine de cela. Mais ce temps de répit ne dura pas car Laélia sembla reprendre contenance et essaya plusieurs fois de le frapper du plat de la main. Le combat ne devait pas paraître très orthodoxe car ils pouvaient entendre les rires des autres mutants. Charles lui, ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups avec une agilité que peu lui soupçonnait d'avoir. Alors qu'il allait baisser les bras et demander une pause (cela faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'il évitait chaque claque de son adversaire et il n'était pas habitué à bouger aussi longtemps), Laélia se jeta sur lui et lui donna une gifle magistrale. Le télépathe se sentit partir en arrière et il se retrouva au sol, à moitié assis.

- Ho Charles ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Pleurnicha Laélia en le rejoignant, en larmes.

L'homme en profita pour attraper la cheville de la mutante qui bascula elle aussi et vint le rejoindre sur le parquet. S'ensuivit une étrange bataille qui ressemblait plutôt à une fausse séance de catch dont le but était de ne pas laisser l'autre se relever. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux sur le dos, complètement essoufflés.

- J'en ai marre. Gémit le télépathe. On peut pas faire un temps mort ?

Hank finit par s'interposer entre eux en soupirant.

- C'est bon. Je vous déclare ex-equo.

Les deux mutants soufflèrent enfin et s'aidèrent à se relever. Chacun pleurait, voyant les blessures (quasi inexistantes) de l'autre.

- Je pense que j'avais jamais vu un truc aussi bizarre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pouffa Sean en passant une main à travers l'immense chevelure de Laélia pour les ébouriffer.

Celle-ci rougit et alla se cacher derrière Maddox, lançant des regards gênés vers le télépathe. Il remettait en place sa chemise puis se dirigea vers l'urne pour désigner les prochains combattants. Les deux papiers choisis, il les donna à Hank.

- Erik... VS Sheila.

Il eut un silence pesant. Un courant d'air glacé passa entre les mutants. Dans quelques minutes allait se dérouler un génocide. Alex fit mine de dire quelque chose pour les arrêter mais le regard polaire du manipulateur de métal l'empêcha de bouger. Sheila de son côté jubilait silencieusement. On lui donnait enfin l'occasion de frapper quelque chose sans reproche ! Les deux futurs concurrents se placèrent au milieu de la pièce, se fixant avec férocité.

- Pas trop peur gamine ?

- C'est quand tu veux papy.

Erik serra les poings et s'élança vers la jeune femme. Sans crier gare, il lui asséna un coup de genoux dans le ventre, la faisant plier en deux. Alors qu'il allait la tirer par les cheveux en arrière pour mieux la cogner, il reçut un coup-de-boule qui les fit se séparer. Ils titubèrent un instant, tout les deux assommés par le contact rude de leur deux crânes s'entrechoquant. Sheila se redressa tout en évitant un pied qui aurait pu la faire voler quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune femme en profita pour attraper la jambe de son ennemi et la tordit violemment. Un cri étouffé sortit des lèvres d'Erik mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il agrippa le cou de la télépathe avec force et l'écrasa sans aucun scrupule sur le sol. On entendit un craquement inquiétant et Laélia ne put retenir un cri remplis d'appréhension. La jeune femme semblait pourtant encore vivante, juste très amochée du visage. Du sang coulait le long de ses lèvres mais elle n'en fit pas attention.

- Déjà fatiguée ? Demanda Erik, un sourire carnassier peint sur le visage.

Sheila siffla de rage et donna un coup-de-poing pour faire disparaître l'air goguenard qu'arborait le manipulateur de métal. Celui-ci fut en effet bien moins content lorsqu'il sentit un liquide salé sortir de sa bouche. Il repartit donc à l'assaut. Le combat s'ensuivit ainsi, chacun rendant le coup que lui donnait l'autre avec une violence égale. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux combattants se séparèrent, ahanant avec force. Erik enleva son pull à col roulé, trouvant que celui-ci devenait bien trop humide à son goût, sali par le sang et la sueur. Ce fut à cet instant là que Raven décida de lancer un coup d'œil vers son frère, curieux de sa réaction. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. La peau de Charles était devenue écarlate et il semblait avoir du mal à détacher son regard du torse de l'européen. Sheila, elle, était insensible au charme du dénudé. Elle se mit en garde, levant ses deux mains devant son visage, tel un boxeur prêt à l'attaque. Quelques secondes lui suffit pour s'approcher d'Erik, s'accroupissant près de l'homme pour lui faire un balayage. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter la rapidité du manipulateur de métal qui bondit avec souplesse, évitant la jambe de son adversaire. Il la prit de nouveau par le nuque et cette fois-ci, l'obligea à rester le nez contre sol, tel un chien que l'on punissait. Un grognement rageur s'échappa des lèvres de Sheila mais elle finit par taper trois fois le sol, signe qu'elle abandonnait.

- C'est qui le papy maintenant ?

Erik ricana et laissa la jeune femme se relever tout en se massant le cou. Elle lui jeta un regard froid puis sortit son paquet de cigarette pour s'en fumer une. Les autres applaudirent, à la fois impressionnés et inquiets par le spectacle. Charles quand à lui, rejoignit son ami en souriant. Il finit par l'attirer contre lui, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Agréablement surpris, Erik se laissa faire, passant une langue séductrice sur la bouche de son homme. Celui-ci finit par l'ouvrir, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Quelques sifflements amusés les firent se séparer. Charles ne put retenir un geignement quand il sentit le corps de l'autre mutant se décoller de lui.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a un entraînement à continuer.

Le télépathe soupira. Au moins, les deux hommes avaient finis leur tour et pouvaient rester ensemble le reste de l'après-midi pour observer les enfants se débattre entre eux. Charles eut pourtant un petit regret. Il aurait aimé s'être opposé Erik, juste pour pouvoir le taquiner ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Une idée germa dans le coin de sa tête et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

- Raven... VS Sean !

Charles se blottit contre son homme tout en serrant furtivement la main de Raven pour l'encourager. Il savait très bien comment aller terminer ce combat mais il avait terriblement envie de le voir. De son côté, Sheila boudait en fumant sa clope, câlinée par sa sœur et son ami. Et il était certain que la jeune femme n'allait pas se dérider de la journée. Sean quand à lui, avait un peu pâli mais s'était avancé après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Alors qu'il se mettait dans une position approximative de défense, Sean fut soudain assailli par tout les côtés. La mutante à la peau bleue était d'une pugnacité presque malveillante. Sa souplesse n'avait d'égale à sa rapidité et elle ne laissait aucune faille au rouquin qui perdait vite du terrain. D'un mouvement du pied, Raven entraîna le mutant en arrière. L'adolescent voulut pousser un cri mais se rappela de justesse que cela pouvait provoquer un accident dont il ne voulait pas être la cause. Puis, d'un geste presque naturel, la jeune femme prit délicatement les épaules de Sean et lui asséna un coup de genoux dans son entre-jambe. Tout les hommes présents dans la pièce grimacèrent, compatissants. Sean était désormais en train d'agonir sur le sol, des larmes brûlantes coulant le long de ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur. Hank s'approcha lentement du garçon puis déclara :

- Raven gagne !

Quelques applaudissements raisonnèrent mais furent bien vite tus par les grommellements du rouquin qui était toujours plié en deux. Alex vint le rejoindre, un peu hilare. Il aida son amant à se relever tout en lui caressant avec bienveillance son dos.

- Toujours en vie ?

Il n'eut un réponse qu'un grognement désapprobateur. Charles lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, réceptif à la douleur qu'avait ressenti le jeune homme. Il ne resta alors ainsi plus que deux personnes à confronter. Hank hocha la tête, avec un air de grand penseur.

- Alex VS Maddox.

Ce dernier lança un sourire carnassier à son amie télépathe qui lui donna une bourrade affectueuse. Alex, lui, était sûr de son coup et s'avança avec solennité.

- T'as intérêt à gagner. Gronda Sheila à l'autre mutant. Sinon, je te jure que tu descendras dans mon estime.

L'homme gloussa et fit face à son futur rival. De par sa taille et de sa carrure, Maddox était de loin le plus impressionnant des deux. Personne ne savait s'il faisait un quelconque sport pour maintenir ainsi son physique mais on pouvait voir de par sa stature qu'il était assez robuste. On aurait presque put s'attendre à ce qu'il écrase Alex d'une seule de ses mains. Mais le blond était tout sauf un passif. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de se battre après avoir passé ses dernières années emprisonnés. Ce fut donc lui qui attaqua en premier lieu. Et de ce que l'on pouvait voir, c'est que le garçon était un nerveux ! Ses coups étaient secs et rapides, se déplaçant continuellement pour être hors de portée. Maddox lui réservait pourtant aussi d'autres surprises. Il arrivait à parer chaque coup avec une facilité surprenante. Alex, curieux, lui demanda où il avait appris à se défendre ainsi.

- Les cheveux de Laélia sont bien plus rapides et vicieux que tes coups. Plaisanta l'homme en lançant un regard à la jeune fille qui fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Alors qu'il allait porter un autre coup à son concurrent, Alex fut un instant distrait par la présence légèrement perturbante d'un rouquin qui lui faisait des grands signes encourageants. Maddox en profita pour lui saisir l'épaule puis le coude et lui faire une clé de bras. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit son membre presque s'arracher de son torse.

- Bon sang, t'es pas un tendre toi !

- Avec deux filles comme Sheila et Laélia, il ne faut pas être tendre.

- Maddox gagne ! Conclut Hank en remettant ses lunettes en place.

Les deux sœurs ne purent se retenir des piailler lorsque leur ami les rejoignit en souriant bêtement de cette victoire mal acquise.

- Bon... C'était pas vraiment ce que j'espérais mais au moins on sait où est notre niveau. Conclut Raven, satisfaite. Je vous propose qu'on fasse une pause-tarte-aux-pommes.

Les enfants crièrent de joie à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Charles eut alors comme une illumination. Il se jeta contre le torse, toujours nu de son bien-aimé et lui demanda d'une voix suppliante.

- Chéri, est ce que tu voudrais te battre contre moi ? Avec nos pouvoirs évidemment.

Les pupilles presque larmoyantes, les lèvres rosies par on ne sait quel subterfuge, Charles était à ce moment adorable. Personne n'aurait pu lui refuser quoi que se soit. Et encore moins Erik qui était aussi curieux que l'autre homme de l'aboutissement que pourrait avoir ce combat. Étonnamment, les autres mutants que l'on croyait parti réapparurent, un verre de soda dans chaque paire de mains.

- Bien sur, on commence quand ?

- Maintenant. Répondit l'américain d'une voix impérative.

Et il mit de la distance entre lui et son ami, posant déjà ses deux doigts contre sa tempe. Le sourire du contrôleur de métal s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le télépathe avait déjà commencé l'offensive. Son regard se troubla, son esprit assailli par des flashs on ne peut plus... explicites. Au plus grand amusement de Charles, on put voir le visage de l'autre mutant devenir de plus en plus pâle puis se teinter soudain de rouge. Son corps tremblait dangereusement et on pouvait entrapercevoir son souffle s'accélérer. Il finit par papillonner des cils, comme revenu d'un long rêve.

- Agréable, n'est ce pas ? Souffla Charles, taquin.

L'autre homme ne lui répondit pas mais fit un geste de la main. Charles se sentit alors emporter par tout ce qui était fait de métal présent sur lui. Boutons de manchettes, montre, boucle de ceinture... Les objets l'engagèrent à lui faire rencontrer le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le télépathe retint un sourire lorsqu'il vit le manipulateur de métal se mettre à califourchon sur son corps prostré et indolent. Deux mains impétueuses vinrent l'immobiliser au niveau des poignets, le rendant ainsi encore plus dominé. Leurs souffles se heurtèrent un instant, tout deux à présent incapable de parler. Erik prit alors l'initiative de se pencher, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du télépathe... Pour le mordre jusqu'à sang. Et à l'encontre de toute attente, celui-ci cria :

- Oooh ouiii, Erik !

Sheila s'étouffa avec sa fumée, éructant longuement en laissant s'échapper des larmes de douleur. Sa sœur avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux tout en se bouchant les oreilles avec force. Les autres mutants avaient tous plus ou moins la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux sortant hors de leurs orbites. Charles s'était cabré pour se plaquer violemment contre le corps de son « adversaire », enroulant ses bras autours de son cou. Il n'avait que faire des personnes présentes autours de lui et caressa lascivement les hanches de son homme pour lui faire subir des mouvements plus qu'érotiques. Erik essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler les ardeurs du télépathe mais fut bien obligé d'admettre que ce dernier était terriblement excitant. Le seul problème était qu'ils allaient sûrement traumatiser à vie les autres mutants. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait...

- Pas devant les enfants Charles. Finit par murmurer l'allemand, à bout de souffle.

Raven voulut lancer une raillerie mais elle fut interrompue par un cri empli de haine et de dégoût. On put apercevoir une silhouette s'éloigner dans un des couloirs et quelques-uns reconnurent l'agente de la CIA. Charles fronça les sourcils et voulut se relever mais il fut retint par la poigne du manipulateur de métal. Sheila murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Maddox et celui-ci quitta la pièce en silence.

- Je pense qu'on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui... balbutia Charles quand il se rendit compte dans quel était il était, c'est à dire rouge et les cheveux en bataille, la chemise totalement débraillée.

- Ça vaut mieux, ouai.

- C'est marrant Sean, t'es tout rouge.

- Tais-toi ! J'ai soif, voilà tout.

Alex éclata de rire, ce qui détendit tout de suite l'atmosphère. Le télépathe était toujours inquiet pour Moira mais il l'oublia bien vite lorsqu'il sentit son bien-aimé attraper ses doigts pour les enrouler autours des siens. Sheila quand à elle, avait perdu son air bon-enfant. Il était temps de se détacher de cette vie bien trop parfaite.


	12. Bevor Morgen

Bon sang, cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment ! Ce chapitre m'a vraiment pris la tête. J'ai hâte de terminer cette fanfiction parce que je commence un peu à m'emmerder. Bon, il se peut que l'histoire tourne un peu au dark ou au dramatique parce que je trouvais ça vraiment trop fluffy... Sauf que ça tournerait vraiment en couille si je fais ça xD Donc je vais plutôt faire un OS... Je ne sais pas... Sauf que j'aime beaucoup Sheila et je n'ai pas envie de l'évincer de cette idée noire. Enfin bon je verrais bien. Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant... Je pense que ça pourrait être le dernier ou l'avant dernier. Disons l'avant-dernier... Je ne sais pas si il y aura un lemon ou un approfondissement psychologique sur la relation entre Charles et Erik tout simplement parce que j'ai envie que l'action se passe vite. Et que je n'arrive pas à associer sentiment et longue histoire ensemble. Haha. Sinon, je remercie ChocolateShadow qui ne cesse de me soutenir, d'être avec moi pour jouer aux échecs pour perpétuer à jamais le Fassavoy. Je remercie aussi Alexia qui, grâce à ses menaces, arrive à me faire avancer malgré les coups durs. Et je remercie aussi Duneline qui m'a clairement fait ressentir son besoin de lire la suite de Lost Innocence.

Mes chères lectrices, voici le chapitre 12.  
>Pardon pour le retard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Innocence<strong>

**Chapitre 12 : Bevor Morgen**

Un calme plat cache bien souvent des choses . Ce qui se trame, nul ne le sait si ce n'est les personnes concernées. Logique mais cependant faux. Les conséquences d'un acte peut très bien entraîner plus de personnes que prévues. Parfois attendu, parfois pas. Il en est de même pour les surprises. Personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il va se passer, que se soit l'élément perturbateur ou encore l'élément ciblé. Une surprise est une surprise pour deux. Et si celle-ci est anticipée par l'un ou l'autre individu, c'est que vous avez affaire au plus grand manipulateur de l'univers. Mais finalement, peut-on dire qu'une surprise ayant pour but de nuire quelqu'un ne peut être préméditée ?  
>Maddox ne se posait pas la question. Agir et réfléchir étaient des nuances bien trop différentes pour les associer. Et puis, le feu qui brûlait en lui consommait tout remord, embrasant les dernières frontières de sa raison. Obéir. Le but aurait pu être simple si la maisonnée n'était pas remplis de mutants. Mais il devait obéir. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les deux sœurs, un lien fort s'était crée entre eux. Il était devenu garant de leur vie au moment même où il avait croisé le regarde de Sheila. Il savait que s'il échouait, plus rien n'aurait de sens. Exécuter... Car on lui avait donné un ordre. La télépathe avait été claire. Maddox ne put se retenir de sourire en se rappelant que c'était « lui » le frère aîné. Le plus âgé du trio. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait rarement cure. C'était elle qui avait le pouvoir. Un point c'est tout. L'homme presque inconsciemment, se retrouva devant la chambre de Moira. Personne ne semblait y être, pièce déserte à la porte close. Un regard jeté aux alentours lui apprit qu'il était seul dans le couloir. Les autres se reposaient sûrement déjà, épuisés par leurs combats de la matinée. Maddox toqua à la porte. Aucune réaction. Il posa alors délicatement sa main contre la serrure, fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration. Le métal rougit au contact, vibra un instant, puis devint aussi liquide que de l'eau. Le mutant grimaça à ce constat. Il aurait juste aimé affaiblir la serrure, et non la détruire totalement. Un trou fumant y faisait à présent place. Il poussa le battant qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Ses chaussures dérapèrent sur quelque chose de glissant et il baissa les yeux. Des feuilles éparpillaient le sol de leur présence fantomatique, sûrement délogée de leur place par le vent qui s'engouffrait de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Maddox se pencha vers l'une d'elle pour mieux l'observer. Des notes. Des observations sur la mutation. Des fiches. Sur eux. Caractéristiques, pouvoir, faiblesse, force,... Même des photos. Patiemment, il prit les documents entre ses mains. Ainsi rassemblé en petit tas, la chambre avait à présent un air plus présentable sans ses feuilles de papier volage. Sans se presser, Maddox se dirigea près de la fenêtre et, d'un geste désinvolte brûla les papiers. Les cendres une fois éparpillées, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autours de lui. Plus rien, juste une chambre vide. Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner mais ne le fit point paniquer. Ses doigts s'embrasèrent doucement, crépitant par à coup.<p>

« - Quelqu'un est là ? »

L'homme pesta. Qu'est ce que foutait Sean à une heure pareille devant la chambre de Moira ? Il chercha autours de lui quelque chose pour assommer le rouquin, ou au moins pour lui détourner l'attention. Pourtant, avant même qu'il ne fasse un geste, Maddox perçut le bruit d'un impact sourd contre le parquet. Prudemment, il passa la tête à travers l'embrasure.

« - Faut toujours tout faire à ta place. »

Sheila le dévisageait, une main encore plaquée contre le tempe de Sean. Sans aucun scrupule, elle rejeta le corps un peu plus loin.

« - Il se réveillera avec un mal de crâne et ne se souviendra plus de ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors... Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« - Oui. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucun dossier sur Erik. Elle a du l'emporter avec elle.

- Elle va le présenter comme élément dangereux et perturbateur à la C.I.A. On s'occupera de ça plus tard.

- Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ai toujours pas tuée.

- Voyons. Tu sais bien que je suis plus subtile que ça. »

Ils se turent un instant, observant le visage détendu de Sean allongé contre le tapis.

« - On devrait partir avant qu'on nous repère. » Observa Maddox.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et entreprit de déplacer le mutant sur un fauteuil. Lorsqu'elle finit son affaire, Sheila rejoignit son ami en se frottant les mains.

« - Je pense qu'on devrait aller dormir. Demain est une grande journée. »

Maddox acquiesça puis se dirigea vers sa chambre après avoir fait la bise à la jeune femme.

« - Surtout... Tiens toi prêt. » Murmura Sheila en joignant ses mains, les paupières closes.

* * *

><p>Erik regarda son reflet d'un air désapprobateur. Il avait encore des marques de griffes sur le visage et des bleus lui parsemant le torse, souvenirs à présent devenu impérissables de son combat contre Sheila. Quelque chose de froid contre son dos le fit frissonner. Apparemment, Charles avait besoin de chaleur humaine et avait pris pour cible le manipulateur de métal. Erik voulut se retourner mais il fut plaqué contre le lavabo, subissant soudain mille caresses. La langue brûlante de Charles parcourant son échine le fit tressaillir. C'était un contact délicieux qu'il voulut éternel. Erik serra les dents pour ne pas gémir, endurant les supplices charnels du télépathe. Ce dernier étouffa un sourire lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'européen se cambrer lorsqu'il enfouit sa main sous son boxer. N'en pouvant plus, Erik se retourna puis plaqua son futur amant contre la paroi de la salle de bain. Mais celui-ci le repoussa tranquillement, un sourire mielleux peint sur son visage.<p>

« - Tu veux prendre un bain ? Avec moi en bonus . »

Charles souligna sa phrase en passant ses doigts fins le long du torse de son homme. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Erik qui accepta sans hésiter une seconde. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux près de la baignoire qui était déjà remplie d'eau fumante. Le manipulateur de métal fut le premier à y rentrer, bien vite suivit par son presque-amant. Mais ils furent vite confrontés à un problème. Bien qu'assez large, la baignoire n'était pas assez grande pour y tenir deux hommes de bonne corpulence se tenant couché. De plus, les mouvements semblaient être assez limités. Ce fut ainsi que Charles se retrouva allongé sur Erik, ne pouvant plus bouger d'un seul pouce, sous peine de mettre toute l'eau sur le carrelage ou de faire mal à l'autre mutant. La proximité leur permettait de sentir en profondeur le corps de l'autre mais cela était moins excitant lorsqu'on se savait immobilisé. Erik tenta de se redresser, ce qui fit déborder le bain pour passer une main autours de Charles. Mais il dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pourraient rien faire dans cette situation. Ce fut donc Charles qui dut se tortiller, mal à l'aise, pour qu'ils puissent tout deux se mettre assis dans la baignoire.

« - Bon, je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée... » conclut-il, son excitation passée depuis longtemps.

« - En effet oui. »

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux, de temps en temps interrompu par les bruits mouillés de la bouche de Charles contre la peau devenue hypersensible de sa victime. Il retraça chaque coup qu'avait procuré Sheila à son pauvre ami qui frissonnait ou grimaçait selon la pression des doigts sur son corps. Finalement, il opta pour la passivité et se blottit contre Erik.

« - Je pense que demain sera notre dernière journée d'entraînement.

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition. En tout cas, il faudra s'y mettre à fond... »

Erik fronça les sourcils tout en pressant le corps de son homme près de lui, comme pour se rassurer. L'irréalité de la situation planait encore un peu, mais bientôt, s'effacerait totalement. Ça, il pouvait en être certain.

* * *

><p>Le matin fut aussi fulgurant que le lendemain d'une journée de débauche et de cuite : douloureuse et horriblement lourde. Laélia passa une main sur son front en gémissant, se demandant comment elle pouvait être encore en vie après une si mauvaise nuit. Elle se releva lentement, les yeux toujours fermés par le tournis encore trop présent du sang qui remontait jusqu'à son cerveau. Ou descendait. Elle ne savait plus à la fin. La jeune femme soupira et s'habilla consciencieusement. Alors qu'elle allait mettre ses chaussures, on toqua vivement à sa porte. Laélia regarda silencieusement la porte puis décida d'aller l'ouvrir.<p>

« - Raven ?

- Entraînement ! Charles t'attend dehors.

- Bonjour...

- Allez, t'as dix minutes pour manger un truc et le rejoindre ! Hop hop hop ! »

La polymorphe claqua des mains en sautillant puis se dirigea vers les autres portes, tout aussi excitée. Elle semblait à la fois survoltée et enflammée, ce qui finalement, n'était pas si nouveau que ça. Laélia sourit, amusée, puis se dirige vers le jardin, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler avant midi. Le télépathe l'y attendait, le regard perdu dans le lointain... Lointain qui se trouvait être Erik en train de faire subir des centaines de pompages à Sheila qui soufflait comme un bœuf. Cette dernière finit par s'arrêter, épuisée. Sans un autre regard pour sa sœur, Laélia se tourna vers Charles qui lui tendit un tweed gris.

« - Je suis obligée de porter ça ?

- Tu pourrais abîmer tes vêtements.

- Bon... Et je suis censée faire quoi ?

- Courir.

- Je ne pense pas que courir me fera spécialement évoluer. »

Charles lui lança un sourire espiègle.

« - Tu vas courir ET allonger tes cheveux. J'aimerais voir jusqu'à combien de mètre tu peux aller. »

Laélia haussa les sourcils puis commença à trottiner, se déplaçant ainsi autours de la maison. Son rythme n'était pas des plus formidable mais ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit ses cheveux s'accrocher aux cailloux du parterre que cela devint plus dur. Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage lorsqu'elle sentit une de ses mèches presque s'arracher sous la tirée. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était inutile de les traîner : il fallait juste les allonger à mesure qu'elle courait sans s'arrêter. Laélia finit par comprendre la manœuvre du professeur et entama son dixième tour.

« - Magnifique ! » finit par crier Charles. « On pourrait presque croire que la croissance est illimitée. Continue comme ça ! »

De son coté, Maddox fondait le métal en soupirant, déjà bien habitué à ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de participer à l'entraînement mais il ne voulait cependant pas abandonner les deux sœurs dans cette tache. Ses doigts vinrent tapoter le plan de travail en fer, à quelques mètres de Hank qui semblait jubiler sous sa trouvaille. Un catalyseur de pouvoir-machin-chouette. Maddox n'était pas prêt à écouter les élucubrations d'un scientifique au bord de l'excitation cérébrale. Ce dernier finit par se lever, se dirigeant avec empressement jusqu'à la sortie, pour ensuite disparaître dans les couloirs. L'homme en profita pour se relever et regarder les notes de Hank. Il le regretta aussi tôt. Ce n'était que du charabia pour lui, son service militaire l'ayant obligé à laisser de coté tout ce qui touchait les études. Alors qu'il allait retourner à ses rêveries, Maddox fit tomber une éprouvette du coude, la faisant choir de son socle. Le verre s'éparpilla sur le sol, ainsi que son contenu. L'homme grimaça et entreprit de laver le carrelage en vitesse. Alors qu'il allait se relever pour jeter les débris, il entraperçu du coin de l'œil un scintillement derrière le bureau. Infime mais cependant révélateur. Il tendit la main et décrocha l'appareil, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« - C'est pas bien d'espionner... »

La caméra était d'une manufacture moderne, bien trop pour se retrouver dans un commerce. Et il n'y avait évidemment qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu mettre ce genre de machine à un tel endroit. Un agent de la CIA par exemple. Maddox écrasa l'appareil entre ses doigts puis brûla les restes. Son poing se referma doucement et il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, soudain anxieux. A tout les coups, plusieurs caméras dans le même gabarit parsemaient la maison. Il essuya ses doigts remplis de suie sur son pantalon et soupira.

« - Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué. »

La voix froide du manipulateur de métal fit sursauter Maddox qui se retourna vivement.

« - Pardon ?

- J'aurais du la tuer quand il était encore temps... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais on pouvait ressentir la haine suinter à travers chacun de ses mots. Le plus jeune recula d'un pas, ne sachant que répondre. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant.

« - Vous... vous parlez de Moira ? »

Le vouvoiement était apparu automatiquement. Erik amenait le respect par sa seule présence. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Alors que l'allemand allait poser une question, Hank finit par faire son apparition, accompagné de Charles et de Sheila. Cette dernière grimaçait, en proie à une douleur sourde : l'entraînement entre télépathes n'étaient jamais tendre. Le professeur assaillait continuellement la jeune femme d'attaque mentale pour lui forger une protection stable. Sheila finit par rejeter totalement l'esprit de son mentor, excédée. Elle sentait bien qu'il n'utilisait qu'une petite partie de son pouvoir. Le tiers ? Le quart du tiers ? Ça la rendait presque malade. Charles hocha la tête, satisfait puis se tourna vers son homme en souriant. Ce dernier prit le télépathe par la taille, lui plantant un baiser sur son cou. Sheila leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de faire des commentaires. Après tout, Charles lui laissait un répit grâce à l'intervention du manipulateur de métal et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Maddox lui fit un signe discret du doigt. Son amie comprit et elle investit son esprit. Elle remercia silencieusement l'autre télépathe qui lui avait enfin appris à avoir une conversation mentale avec des personnes de son choix.

« _- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_»

« _- J'ai trouvé une caméra. Il se peut qu'il y en ai d'autre dans le manoir._»

« _- Trouve-les toutes et détruit les. Si Moira voit ou comprend notre manœuvre, elle nous mettra des battons dans les roues. Il faut aussi que tu fasses tes valises. _»

« _- Et Laélia ?_»

« _- On la laisse ici. Hors de question que je la mette en danger. _»

« _- Elle pourrait nous être d'une aide bénéfique. Et tu devrais aussi lui parler de.._.»

« _- Je vais y réfléchir._»

Maddox secoua la tête imperceptiblement puis sortit de la pièce avec son flegme habituel. Il savait que sa nouvelle tache sera dure... Surtout en une seule après-midi. Mais il se promit de faire son possible.

« - Donc, que voulais-tu me montrer Hank ? » demanda subitement Charles.

Le scientifique se précipita sur sa table de travail et montra deux seringues. Elles contenaient un liquide vert, presque fluorescent. Un éclat d'excitation perça à travers les yeux du jeune homme.

« - Il canalise l'ADN mutant qui détermine nos caractéristiques physiques pour la normaliser sans pour autant modifier nos capacités intro-physiques. Seule la physiologie en est changée. Ce qui veut dire que Raven pourra, sans se concentrer, être tout à fait normale ! »

Erik grogna, mécontent. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Diable ! Il fallait être fier d'être mutant, et non essayer de vouloir comprimer cette partie de perfection au plus profond de soi-même. Ses doigts se crispèrent en un poing nerveux mais la vague grandissante de colère qui montait en lui fut soudain calmée par une présence rassurante dans son esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Charles qui soupira.

« - C'est vraiment merveilleux. Je suis sur que Raven sera ravie. » prononça-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot d'un regard sur le visage furieux de son homme.

Sheila haussa un sourcil en regardant la seringue d'un air dégoûté. Pour elle, tout ce qui touchait la science avait un attrait... atroce et ténébreux. Ses jambes tremblèrent doucement et après avoir lancé un message télépathique à Charles, sortit de la pièce. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire, à organiser.

* * *

><p>Charles souffla tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit, passant une main fatiguée à travers sa chevelure. Son « apprentie » était pour lui comme un chiot se débattant dans tout les sens à l'intérieur de sa tête, sans aucun contrôle. A force de persévérance, elle était arrivée à lui enlever toute force dans son corps. Il se redressa sur les coudes lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un rentrer, devinant sans peine l'identité de son visiteur nocturne. Un courait d'air le fit frissonner mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre que son corps se retrouva plaqué contre celui d'Erik. Celui-ci avait apparemment décidé d'utiliser le télépathe comme matelas car il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, l'écrasant quelque peu.<p>

« - Erik... Tu me fais mal... »

L'homme finit par se mettre sur le dos, entraînant l'autre dans une douce étreinte. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent machinalement, déjà habituées à ce contact si plaisant. Après un long baiser aux airs de défis, Charles se décolla du visage du manipulateur de métal. Mais ce n'était pas pour essayer de faire une pause. Que du contraire. Sans lui laisser le temps de bouger, le télépathe enleva le pull d'Erik qui se laissa faire, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres. Alors qu'il allait venir embrasser la peau ainsi offerte, Charles sentit un changement. Imperceptible mais pourtant indéniablement là. Il redressa brusquement la tête, alarmé.

« - Bon sang Sheila, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Erik haussa un sourcil, voulant questionner son homme de ce soudain revirement. Avant même d'avoir pu dire quoi que se soit, il sentit une torpeur anormale l'envahir et il s'enfonça à l'intérieur d'un sommeil factice. Charles pesta puis se releva, essayant de combattre la pression télépathique qu'exerçait Sheila sur son esprit. Son pouvoir semblait avoir augmenté. Plus noir... plus vicieux... Charles jura en sentant ses défenses flancher. La fatigue accumulée durant la journée lui revint à la face. S'il ne s'était pas éreinté avec l'autre télépathe, il aurait sûrement pu la balayer sans aucun problème.

« _- Professeur... C'est pour votre bien et celui d'Erik. Laissez moi faire._»

La voix froide et grave de Sheila se répercuta entre les oreilles de Charles qui grimaça. Il pouvait voir les plans de la jeune femme, ressentir sa haine imperturbable... Puis il comprit. Il comprit qu'il devait faire un choix. Sheila ou Erik. Et ce choix, il était vite fait. Charles se mordit la lèvre, se haïssant d'être en ce moment si égoïste. Finalement, il laissa Sheila rentrer à l'intérieur de son esprit, l'engourdissant ainsi d'un coma sans rêve.

« _- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je ferais ça bien..._ »


End file.
